


Irrungen und Wirrungen des Lebens

by Imandra_Pipkin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Roller Coaster, Homophobic Language, I will not add more tags so as not to reveal too much of the story, M/M, Malec AU, Post-Break Up
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: In den letzten vier Jahren hat Magnus versucht, sein Leben als Berühmtheit zu leben, versucht, etwas Freude oder Erfüllung zu finden. Er glaubt nicht, dass es ihm gelungen ist. Nicht seitdem sein Alexander ihn verlassen hat.He walks awayThe sun goes downHe takes the day, but I am grownAnd in your wayMy deep shadeMy tears dry on their ownTears Dry on Their Own - Amy Winehouse





	1. Tears Dry on Their Own

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Diversions and Entanglements of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038588) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin). 



 

 

Magnus öffnete seine Geschenke. Ein weiteres Jahr war vergangen. Er saß mit seinen Freunden in seinem Penthouse und feierte seinen Geburtstag. Dieser Tag war lange kein guter Tag für ihn. Seit vier Jahren, um genau zu sein. Alle seine Freunde, die jetzt bei ihm waren, wussten das. Magnus war froh und dankbar dass sie alle an diesem Tag bei ihm waren, für ihn da waren. Er brauchte sie. Er konnte nicht sagen, dass er unglücklich war, nicht mehr, aber glücklich war er auch nicht, nicht wirklich.

Nunja, mit den Jahren ist es etwas leichter geworden. Vielleicht wird er in ein oder zwei Jahren seinen Geburtstag feiern können ohne daran zu denken. Irgendwann wird er in der Lage sein, auf die vergangenen Jahre zurückzublicken und nur daran denken, wie weit er beruflich gekommen ist, wie hart er in den letzten Monaten um jeden Zentimeter seiner Freiheit kämpfen musste und nicht, wie sehr er in seinem persönlichen Leben gescheitert war.  
Er hatte in den letzten vier Jahren eine lächerliche Menge Geld verdient. Aber zu welchem Preis? Er war allein. Nein, nicht unbedingt allein, aber einsam. Er wartete immer noch auf den Tag, an dem er aufhören würde einfach zu existieren und wieder beginnen würde zu leben. Er war gefangen, nicht Herr seiner eigenen Handlungen. Herr seiner Emotionen schon lange nicht mehr. Seit verdammt langen vier Jahren. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob es das alles Wert war. Ob er nicht lieber arm und unbekannt aber dafür glücklich war. Das wird er niemals wissen, denn diese Entscheidung wurde ihm genommen, vor vier Jahren, als er ohne Erklärung von einem Tag auf den anderen verlassen wurde. Noch heute glücklich, jung und so verliebt, voller Hoffnungen für die gemeinsame Zukunft, von der sie immer geträumt hätten. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, allein. Mit einem zerbrochen Herzen, zutiefst unglücklich, voller Fragen, Sorgen und Zweifel, ohne Aussicht auf Rettung. Er hatte überlebt. Die Trennung, die einsamen Nächte voller Tränen und Verzweiflung. Mittlerweile abgehärtet, vielleicht sogar verbittert, mag sein. Aber das macht die Realität halt mit jemandem, der lange Zeit geträumt hatte, der so hoch fliegen durfte, weil die Liebe seines Lebens immer bei ihm war. Bis sie es nicht mehr war.  
Das war der Anfang seines Elends. Er musste nicht nur mit der Trennung fertig werden sondern auch mit den geänderten Konditionen eines Vertrages der ihm die Erfüllung seiner Karriereträume versprochen hatte, als er ihn unterschrieb. Er unterschrieb den Vertrag mit einer für ihn untypisch krakeligen Handschrift, denn er war so dermaßen aufgeregt, aber sein Alexander hatte die ganze Zeit seine zitternde linke Hand gehalten. Sie waren so jung und dumm gewesen, damals. Aber so voller Träume und Hoffnungen. Jetzt hatte er nichts mehr von alledem.  
Damals war Valentine Morgenstern der einzige, der ihm einen Plattenvertrag angeboten hatte, nachdem alle anderen ihn abgewiesen hatten. Ihm war Magnus‘ Bisexualität egal, solange er ihm Geld einbringen würde. Doch dann musste Valentine aus gesundheitlichen Gründen die Führung der Firma abgeben. Er hatte kurz hintereinander zwei Herzinfarkte erlitten wobei die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr gering war, dass er einen dritten überleben würde.  
Damit veränderte sich alles in dem vormals LGBTQ-freundlichen Plattenlabel, welches danach eine offen gezeigte schwulenfeindliche Chefetage bekam. Wer die Fäden im Hintergrund zog und die Vorstandsvorsitzenden in diese Richtung manipulierte, offenbarte sich ihm erst viel später. Magnus war überrascht, als er erfuhr, dass seine Ex-Freundin Camille auch seit einiger Zeit bei derselben Plattenfirma arbeitete, allerdings nicht als Künstlerin sondern im Management. Anfangs hatte er sich nichts dabei gedacht, er war noch zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Tatsache zu begreifen, dass sein Alexander ihn verlassen hatte.  
Sein Alexander, der seit der Grundschule sein bester Freund war, der in der Mittelstufe für ihn da war als er seine Sexualität entdeckte, der sein coming out unterstützte, der ihn nach jeder Trennung tröstete und ihm immer und immer wieder versicherte, dass der Nächste Mr. oder Mrs. Right sein würde, er solle einfach nur nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben und seinen Glauben an die Liebe verlieren.  
Bis er selbst der Richtige war.  
Magnus hatte herausgefunden, dass Camile ihn betrog, von Anfang an, bei jeder Gelegenheit. Wie immer war Alec seine erste Anlaufstelle. Er war so dankbar, dass Alec ihn nur wortlos in den Arm nahm und nicht bemerkte, er hätte ihn gewarnt, er hätte ihm gesagt sie sei nicht gut für ihn. Alec hielt ihn fest in seinen Armen, Magnus Gesicht an seine Brust gepresst, streichelte er seine Wangenknochen mit dem Daumen, bis Magnus Schluchzen nachließ und sich seine Atmung normalisiert. Alec hatte ihm einen Finger unter das Kinn gelegt und den Kopf angehoben um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Danach konnte Magnus sich nur noch an Alecs unglaublich weiche Lippen erinnern. Keiner von beiden wusste mehr, wer wen geküßt hatte.  
Der tröstende Kuss wandelte sich in etwas anderem, das beide völlig überrascht hatte und sie komplett umgehauen hatte. Niemand hatte erwartet, dass sie beide von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt werden würden. Sie einigten sich darauf, es langsam anzugehen. Alec war völlig unerfahren, für ihn war alles neu und er war noch nicht bereit den ganzen Weg zu gehen.  
Camille war fuchsteufelswild, als sie herausgefunden hatte, dass Magnus sich so schnell getröstet hatte. Als ihr klar wurde, dass Magnus in ein paar Tagen mit Alec zum Schulball gehen würde und sie noch keinen passenden Partner hatte, verbreitete sie das Gerücht, dass Magnus sie mit Alec betrügen würde, denn sie hätte die Beziehung nie beendet. Weder Magnus noch Alec hatten ihre Drohungen ernst genommen, dass sie dafür sorgen würde, dass Magnus es eines Tages bereuen würde sie fallengelassen zu haben.

Camille machte Magnus Musikkarriere zu einem persönlichen Alptraum. Sie schlief nicht nur mit Jonathan Morgenstern um ihren Willen zu bekommen sondern auch heimlich mit dessen Halbbruder und Firmenkompagnon, Sebastian Verlac, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass alles genau so lief, wie sie es wollte.  
Magnus war zwar erfolgreich, extrem erfolgreich sogar, aber nicht frei in seinen Entscheidungen. Nicht was seine Songs anging, weder Texte noch die Musik durfte er selbst schreiben, die Choreographie musste er anderen überlassen, sein Image war so entgegensätzlich zu seiner Persönlichkeit wie es nur irgend möglich war. Zu Beginn fehlte Magnus die Kraft dagegen zu kämpfen. Den einen Tag vermisste er Alec so unglaublich, dass es weh tat, den anderen Tag verfluchte er ihn und den Kuss, mit dem alles begann.  
Die Veränderung, bwz die unerwünschte Richtung, in die seine Karriere verlief, war ein schleichender Prozess. Magnus war ganz neu in der Branche und völlig unerfahren.

Alec und er hatten das College beendet, sein Leben sollte jetzt beginnen, er war so glücklich wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Sie wollten sich mit ihren Freunden und Alecs Geschwistern im Pandemonium treffen um Magnus Geburtstag zu feiern, aber Alec ist dort niemals aufgetaucht. Irgendwann war Magnus krank vor Sorge. Alecs Handy war ausgeschaltet, alle Anrufe gingen direkt auf die Mailbox, er konnte ihn nicht erreichen. Er wollte bereits sämtliche Krankenhäuser anrufen und nachfragen, ob Alec einen Unfall hatte, als Izzy erleichtert ausrief, dass sie eine Textnachricht von Alec erhalten hatte.  
Die Erleichterung hielt nicht lange an. Alec schrieb, er wäre in L.A. Er hätte einen Job gefunden und würde dort ein neues Leben beginnen. Sie sollten sich keine Sorgen machen, er würde sich wieder melden.  
Magnus schaute ungläubig auf sein eigenes Handy, keine Nachricht von Alec, kein verpasster Anruf. Sooft er in den nächsten vier Jahren auf sein Handy geschaut hatte, das hatte sich nicht geändert. Manchmal konnte er kaum sein Handy in die Hand nehmen, ohne dass dieser Wunsch etwas von Alec zu hören, an ihm nagte und so sehr schmerzte, dass er das Handy weglegen musste. Irgendwann tat es nicht mehr weh.

Er sah sich um und beobachtete seine Freunde, die alle gekommen waren, um heute bei ihm zu sein. Catarina, Ragnor, Raphael, Dot natürlich. Aber auch oder immer noch Izzy und Simon, Jace und Clary. Alle seine Geschenke lagen auf dem Sideboard. Sie befestigten keine Namensschilder an die Päckchen, so dass er nie wusste, wer ihm was geschenkt hatte. Aber jedesmal war eines zuviel, zum Geburtstag wie zu Weihnachten. Sein Blick schweifte zu dem wunderschönen Blumenstrauß, der auf dem Sideboard stand. Er bekam regelmäßig welche, zum Geburtstag, zu Weihnachten, zu jedem wichtigen Ereignis in seinem Leben, Nominierungen, wenn er einen Award gewann… Er hatte seine Freunde gefragt, von ihnen war es niemand, der ihm Blumen schickte. Es wurde ihm ausgeredet, Nachforschungen anzustellen, er solle diese kleine Aufmerksamkeit doch einfach genießen ohne es weiter zu hinterfragen. Vor drei Jahren hatte er kurzzeitig Panik, dass er einen Stalker hatte, aber die Blumenlieferungen fingen an, als er noch unbekannt war. Seine Freunde waren immer da, um ihn zu beruhigen.  
Das allererste Weihnachtsfest ohne Alec war das schlimmste. Es war nur ein paar Wochen nach seinem Geburtstag. Als der erste Strauß ankam, war er überzeugt, er war von Alec, der auf diese Weise um Vergebung bat. Aber es kam nichts weiter. Keine Textnachricht, kein Anruf, kein überraschender Besucher zu Weihnachten. Neujahr kam und er war wieder einmal am Boden zerstört. Er hatte mehr getrunken, als ihm gut tat. Er vermied es, an diese Nacht zu denken. Daran, was hätte passieren können, wenn Cat und Ragnor seine Bitte nicht ignoriert hätten, ihn an dem Abend allein zu lassen, sondern stattdessen unverhofft bei ihm vorbeigeschaut hatten.  
Da bei den Blumensträußen niemals eine Karte mitgeliefert wurde und er von Alec nichts gehört hatte, gab er irgendwann die Hoffnung auf, dass die Blumen von ihm seien. Wer würde schon mit so einer Regelmäßigkeit Blumen verschicken, vier Jahre lang? Vier schweigsame Jahre lang…  
Aber jetzt hatte er einen Grund zu feiern. Endlich war er befreit von dem Vertrag, der gottseidank nur auf vier Jahre befristet war. Er hatte genug Geld verdient, um sein eigenes kleines Label zu gründen und Musik zu produzieren. Eines Tages würde er damit sogar Geld verdienen, aber im Moment war es ihm wichtiger, junge Künstler zu unterstützen, sei es in Musik, Kunst, Editieren. Alles wirkte zusammen.

Izzy unterbrach seine Gedanken indem sie ihr Glas leicht an seine Champagnerflöte stieß. „Zeit für die Geschenke!“  
"Ja meine Liebe, ich glaube das ist es."  
Er stand auf und nahm das benutzte Geschirr in die Hand, das Clary bereits gestapelt hatte. Gemeinsam räumten sie den Tisch ab und räumten die Spülmaschine ein.  
Clary dirigierte Magnus in seinen Lieblingssessel und holte ihm eines seiner Geschenke. Magnus lächelte. Clary war meistens viel aufgeregter was die Geschenke angeht als er selbst. Magnus hatte nie rausgefunden, ob Clary allein wegen der Geschenke immer so hibbelig war oder weil es erst danach das Dessert gab.  
Die Geschenke, die er erhielt waren alle immer passend und sehr angemessen. Aber eines war immer drunter, welches besonders herausragend war. Und zwar in dem Maße, dass er sich wunderte, wer von seinen Freunden ihn so gut kannte, wer so überaus aufmerksam war. Die Sorgfalt, mit der diese Geschenke ausgesucht wurden und die Genauigkeit, mit der sie jedes Mal seinen zugegebenermaßen außergewöhnlichen Geschmack und seine vollste Zustimmung fanden, überraschte ihn immer wieder. Jemand hatte sich offenbar gründlich Gedanken über ihn gemacht, denn er hatte seine Wünsche nie wirklich geäußert. Er hatte einmal in einem Interview in einer Musikshow ganz nebenbei erwähnt, wie schwierig es war an eine bestimmte Schallplatten eines längst verstorben Künstlers zu kommen. Zu seinem nächsten Geburtstag hielt er genau diese Schallplatte in der Hand. Eine seiner Instagram Stories zeigte ihn in einer Kunstgalerie. Er hatte es dort sehr genossen, aber bemerkt, dass er wegen seiner bevorstehender Tournee leider zu wenig Zeit hatte, um sich näher damit zu beschäftigen. Zu Weihnachten bekam er einen wunderschönen Bildband über Moderne Kunst. Jetzt drückte er gerade eine Eintrittskarte der Metropolitan Opera an seine Brust für das Abschiedskonzert eines Tenors, den er seit Jahren sehr schätzte. Vor Rührung kamen ihm fast die Tränen.  
Ragnor räusperte sich. „Also, ihr könnt gerne weiter hier sitzen bleiben, aber ich möchte jetzt endlich mein Dessert essen.“ Er stand auf und ging in die Küche. Catarina und Raphael folgten ihm. Magnus stand auf, legte seine Geschenke zurück auf das Sideboard und hob das Geschenkpapier und das Schleifenband auf. Er brauchte einen Moment um sich zu sammeln.  
Laut schnatternd kamen Catarina und Ragnor aus der Küche zurück, stellten das Geschirr auf den Tisch, mit welchem Jace und Clary den Tisch deckten und gingen wieder zurück in die Küche. Sie halfen Raphael den Nachttisch und eine Kanne Kaffee ins Wohnzimmer zu bringen. Die Unterhaltung drehte sich um belanglose Themen, nachdem Raphael ausgiebig gelobt wurde für das warme Schokoladensufflee mit einem sündhaften, flüssigen Kern. Magnus hatte irgendwo einmal gelesen, es gäbe kein Problem welches man mit Schokolade nicht lösen könnte. Er bezweiflte das. Aber vielleicht könnte die schmelzende Köstlichkeit ihm vorgaukeln, dass sich die Leere in seinem Inneren nicht mehr so unendlich anfühlte.

  
~o~o~o~

  
Magnus öffnete die Tür und ließ Izzy herein. Er war überrascht über ihren unerwarteten Anruf und besorgt, weil sie auf ein persönliches Gespräch bestand und nicht mit ihm am Telefon sprechen wollte.  
„Izzy, komm herein. Setzt dich. Was kann ich dir anbieten?“ Magnus deutete auf das Sofa. „Du klangst am Telefon so ungewöhnliche ernsthaft. Ist irgendwas passiert?“  
Izzy setzte sich auf das Sofa, Magnus machte es sich in dem Sessel ihr gegenüber bequem  
„Nein, es ist nichts passiert. Obwohl … doch, ja. Irgendwie schon.“ Izzy zupfte an dem Saum ihres Kleides.  
„Was ist los, Isabel?“  
„Du weißt, in drei Tagen ist Weihnachten.“  
„Ich bin mir der Tatsache durchaus bewusst. Du bist dieses Jahr unser Gastgeber.“ Magnus nickte.  
„In Ordnung, wie sage ich es dir jetzt?“ murmelte sie.  
„Sag es einfach, Izzy. Was soll ich tun? Was soll ich mitbringen? Wein, Nachtisch?“  
Izzy holte tief Luft und sah Magnus fest in die Augen. „Alec ist zurück. Er stand gestern plötzlich bei uns vor der Tür. Hörst du? Er ist zurück. Er wohnt im Moment bei Simon und mir, bis er ein eigenes Apartment hat.“  
Magnus saß wie versteinert. Seine Gedanken rasten, obwohl sein Hirn sich wie leergefegt anfühlte.  
„Hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe?“ Izzy lehnte sich auf ihrem Sitz vor. „Magnus? Hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe? Alec ist zurück. Er wird Weihnachten dabei sein. Ich wollte, dass du das vorher weißt.“  
Magnus hörte Izzy’s Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne, als wäre er knapp unterhalb der Wasseroberfläche. Langsam erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel.  
„Danke, ich weiß sehr zu schätzen, dass du es mir gesagt hast.“  
Izzy richtete sich auf. „Wir können verstehen, wenn du jetzt lieber nicht kommen möchtest.“  
„Nonsense! Natürlich bleibt es dabei, dass ich Weihnachten komme.“ Kerzengerade ging Magnus an Izzy vorbei. „Doch jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, ich bin gerade sehr beschäftigt, Songs schreiben und so. Du findest den Weg allein hinaus, nehme ich an.“ Magnus ließ Izzy in seinem Wohnzimmer stehen, wohl wissend, dass sie nach Hause gehen würde, ihn nicht zum Reden zwingen würde. Jetzt zumindest nicht.

Alec ist zurück.  
Alec ist zurück.  
Alec ist zurück.

Magnus achtete auf nichts anderes mehr, außer diesem einen Satz, der sein gesamtes Bewusstsein in einer Endlosschleife gefangen hielt.  
Warum liebt man jemanden, den man hasst? Oft hatte er sich diese Frage gestellt, aber niemals anders herum.  
Liebte er ihn noch? Nein. Selbstverständlich nicht. Und genau aus diesem Grund würde er zu Izzy’s Weihnachtsfest hingegen. Warum auch nicht? Er war über Alec hinweg. Seit Jahren! Sie waren fertig miteinander. Er war nichts weiter als einer seiner vielen ExFreunde. Mehr nicht. Seine Gefühle für ihn hatten sich grundlegend verändert. Jetzt empfand er nur noch Wut und Zorn, Enttäuschung und Unverständnis über Alecs damaliges Verhalten. Er hatte absolut keine Probleme damit, Alec zu begegnen und ihn danach zu ignorieren, so wie er ihn seit vier Jahren ignoriert hatte. Er war vorbereitet, er war bereit.  
Bis er es nicht mehr war.  
Alec’s Anblick raubte ihm den Atem. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er frontal vor einen Bus gelaufen. Sein Körper stellte jede notwendige Funktion ein, seine Atmung, seinen Herzschlag, der Lidschlag, alles.  
Er war jetzt ein Mann.  
Er war auch vorher schon kein Junge mehr gewesen, aber er war selbst mit Anfang 20 noch recht jugendlich geblieben. Diese Verspieltheit, seine Unschuld, die er an ihm so sehr geliebt hatte war einer Ernsthaftigkeit gewichen, die er an Alec nicht kannte. Wenn er früher gut aussehend war, jetzt war er äußerst attraktiv. Die Sonnenbräune durch das Leben in L.A. stand ihm gut.  
Alec blieb in Izzy’s Flur stocksteif stehen, als er Magnus bemerkte. „Magnus…“ flüsterte er.  
Magnus versuchte, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Und was half besser, als den anderen selbst zu verletzen, um sich zu schützen?  
„Du bist also wieder zurück. Wen hast du dieses Mal verlassen als du abgereist bist?“  
Der Plan funktionierte einwandfrei, gemessen an Alecs verletzte Gesichtsausdruck  
„Niemanden. Ich war in keiner Beziehung seit ich weggegangen bin.“ Das ‚von dir‘ schwebte ungesagt zwischen ihnen.  
Magnus schnaubte ungläubig. Trotzdem forschte er in Alecs Gesicht. Die plötzliche Erkenntnis dass Alec die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, schockierte und erstaunte ihn gleichermaßen.  
Alec versuchte, Magnus Blick gefangen zu halten. „Ich hatte ein paar Verabredungen, ab und zu mal 'n Onenightstand. Nichts ernsthaftes."  
„Du bist nicht der Typ für Onenightstands.“  
Alec seufzte. „Nein, bin ich nicht.“  
Magnus dachte an seine eigenen gescheiterten Beziehungen, die er in der Zwischenzeit, nach der Trennung von Alec, hatte. Beziehungen, in die er sich zweifelsohne völlig gedankenlos gestürzt hatte, in der Hoffnung, Alec ersetzten zu können, vom Vergessen ganz zu schweigen. Es war unfair, dass war ihm klar. Unfair den jeweiligen Partnern gegenüber, ihm selbst gegenüber.  
Sogar selbst Alec gegenüber, wie es ihm jetzt auf einmal offenbar wurde. Die Erkenntnis der Wahrheit traf ihn wie eine Faust in seinen sowieso schon flauen Magen. Er begriff plötzlich, dass die Dinge doch eventuell anders waren, schon immer anders gewesen sind, als sie immer geschienen haben. Denn er war ganz offensichtlich nicht der einzige, an dem die Trennung tiefe, unauslöschliche Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Er hatte nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie es Alec gehen möge. Er hatte immer nur sein eigenes Elend gesehen. Er realisierte erst gar nicht, dass Alec bereits weitersprach.  
„Es war auch jedes Mal eigentlich weniger ein ‚wollen‘, eher ein ‚müssen‘. Alle vier oder fünf Monate einmal. Immer dann, wenn ich es nicht mehr länger vermeiden konnte darauf zu hören, was mein Körper von mir verlangte. Wenn meine Bedürfnisse zu stark für mich wurden und viel zu eindringlich ihr Recht forderten. Ich habe es gehasst, wenn meine Hoffnungslosigkeit mein Herz ausgeschaltet hatte.“  
Alec war immer ein sehr aktiver und einfallsreicher Liebhaber gewesen, fast so, als müsse er vieles nachholen, oder aufholen und Gleichstand schaffen in ihren Erfahrungen.  
drei bis viermal in der Woche war für ihn eher üblich, als alle vier oder fünf Monate. Magnus Gedanken rasten. Das Blut rauschte und pulsierte in seinen Ohren, er atmete viel zu flach.  
Alec trat einen Schritt auf Magnus zu. „Weil nichts mit dir vergleichbar ist. Nur weil ich gegangen bin, bedeutet das nicht dass ich aufgehört habe, dich mit jeder Faser meines Herzens zu lieben. Ich könnte niemals aufhören dich zu lieben, dazu bin ich nicht fähig."  
Schüchtern streckte er seine Hand nach Magnus aus. Magnus trat einen Schritt zurück. Dann noch einen. „Nein! Ich kann das jetzt nicht. Ich…“ Er drehte sich um. Flucht war das Einzige, was ihm möglich war, das Einzige, woran er denken konnte. Entweder er rannte oder er brach zusammen. Vier Jahre lang hatte er sich vorgemacht, er empfinde nichts mehr für Alec. Weit gefehlt. Er musste hier weg! Einfach nur weg und raus. Ihm kam gar nicht der Gedanke, dass er sich bei Izzy entschuldigen sollte, weil er plötzlich ging oder besser gesagt rannte und flüchtete. Hätte er klar denken können, hätte er gewusst, dass das auch überhaupt nicht nötig wäre.  
Izzy hätte verstanden. Izzy würde nicht urteilen. Auch wenn es um ihren Bruder ging, würde sie ihm niemals vorwerfen, dass er nicht zum Essen geblieben ist.

Izzy kam aus der Küche, als Magnus die Tür erreichte und ohne sich umzudrehen die Wohnung verließ. „Geh ihm hinterher. Rede mit ihm.“  
Alec sah seine Schwester unglücklich an. „Er braucht Zeit. Ich habe ihn fallen gelassen auf die mieseste Art und Weise die überhaupt möglich ist. Ich kann von ihm gar nichts erwarten. Nicht einmal, dass er mir zuhört. Auch wenn ich ihm jetzt den Grund dafür sagen darf.“  
Izzy zog ihren Bruder mit sich in die Küche. Sie wollte nicht mitten im Flur mit ihm reden, wo jeden Moment einer ihrer Freunde auftauchen könnte. Sie wollte nicht, dass jemand die Tränen in seinen Augen sah.  
"Das lief jetzt nicht so, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast, oder?"  
"Es ist trotzdem nachvollziehbar. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich reagiert hätte an seiner Stelle." Alec nahm das Taschentuch, das Izzy ihm reichte und putzte sich die Nase.  
„Du hast nie gesagt, weshalb du gegangen bist, egal wie oft wir dich auch gefragt haben. Alec, was ist damals geschehen?“  
Alec wischte sich über die Auge. „Ich konnte damals mit niemandem darüber reden. Ich durfte nicht. Aber das ist jetzt egal. Magnus verdient es, der erste zu sein, mit dem ich darüber rede. Sorry, Izzy! Ich werde dir alles erzählen, sobald Magnus mich angehört hat und mir erlaubt ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.“  
Izzy nahm ihren Bruder in den Arm. „Ich kann warten. Ich habe vier Jahre lang gewartet, dass mein Bruder zurück kommt. Ich kann auch noch länger warten.“  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Magnus je bereit sein wird, noch einmal mit mir zu reden. Ich hab es gründlich versaut.“  
Izzy drückte Alec noch einmal fest an sich. „Kommst du mit zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer? Das Essen ist gleich fertig.“  
Alec löste sich von Izzy. „Ja gleich, gib mir bitte noch eine Minute.“  
Izzy nickte und füllte das Essen und die Beilagen in Schüsseln um. Alec holte den Truthahn aus dem Backofen, tranchierte ihn und legte das Fleisch auf eine Servierplatte. Schweigend arbeiteten sie Hand in Hand.  
Aufgewachsen in einem traditionellen Zuhause, war dies als ältester Sohn und als einzige Tochter seit langem ihre gewohnte Pflicht zu Weihnachten und Thanksgiving gewesen. Diese Routine gab Alec genug Gelegenheit, sich zu sammeln. Er war froh, daß Izzy Simon aus der Küche scheuchte, der seine Hilfe anbot. Statt dessen trug sie die Schalen und Schüsseln selbst ins Wohnzimmer.  
Alec versuchte, das Essen und die Gesellschaft zu genießen. Er nahm an, dass Izzy ihre Freunde darüber informiert hatte, dass Magnus kurz da war und wieder gegangen ist, als er alleine in der Küche war, dann niemand machte eine Bemerkung, worüber er sehr dankbar war. Relativ früh verabschiedete er sich um in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Ihm war nicht nach feiern zumute.  
Stunden später, als die Gäste sich verabschiedet hatten, überließ Izzy Simon das Aufräumen und klopfte leise an Alec’s Zimmertür.  
„Komm ruhig rein. Ich schlafe nicht.“  
Izzy betrat das Gästezimmer, stellte eine Tasse Tee auf den Nachttisch und setzte sich zu Alec auf das Bett.  
„Was tust du gerade?“  
Alec hielt ihr sein Handy entgegen. Er hatte die Fotogalerie geöffnet, die voll von Bildern von Magnus oder Magnus und ihm waren. Beweise glücklicher Zeiten.  
„Meinst du, dass das sinnvoll ist? Folterst du dich nicht selbst damit?“  
„Es tut so oder so weh. Dann kann ich mir auch Fotos von schönen Erinnerungen ansehen. Ich kann eh nicht schlafen.“  
„Trink den Tee. Vielleicht hilft es.“ Izzy strich Alec eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen und küsste seine Stirn. „Wenn du möchtest, werde ich morgen zu Magnus gehen und sehen, ob er in Ordnung ist.“  
„Danke, Izzy!“  
Izzy stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Versuch zu schlafen. Bis morgen.“  
Alec sah sie an, nickte und hob sein Handy.

~o~o~o~ 

Magnus öffnete die Tür zu seinem Appartement und stand wieder einmal unverhofft Izzy gegenüber. Letztes Mal waren ihre Neuigkeiten nicht unbedingt berauschend. Er glaubte nicht, dass es dieses Mal ein Deut besser würde.  
„Guten Morgen, Magnus.“  
Magnus trat einen Schritt beiseite um Izzy eintreten zu lassen. „Ob der Morgen jetzt noch gut werden kann, wird sich gleich offenbaren.“ murmelte er.  
Izzy hielt eine Tüte in die Höhe. „Ich habe dir Reste vom gestrigen Festessen mitgebracht.“  
„Hüte dich vor Freunden, die Geschenke bringen.“ Er war nicht sicher, ob er jemals wieder einen Bissen zu sich nehmen konnte. Trotzdem nahm er höflich die Tupperware entgegen.  
Izzy folgte Magnus in die Küche, wo er die Reste in den Kühlschrank räumte.  
„Du siehst schrecklich aus.“ Izzy musterte Magnus desolate Erscheinung, sein erschöpftes Gesicht, die geröteten Augen.  
„Oh, danke, liebste Isabel. Deine Komplimente waren auch schon einmal schmeichelhafter.“  
„Magnus, es tut mir leid…“  
„Izzy, nicht…“ Magnus unterbrach sie direkt. Er sah Izzy an und seufzte. „Du musst dich für gar nichts entschuldigen. Nichts davon ist deine Schuld. Und im Moment bin ich an einem Punkt angelangt an dem ich glaube, dass dein Bruder sich bei mir auch nicht entschuldigen muss.“  
Izzy runzelte die Stirn bei der Formulierung ‚dein Bruder‘ anstelle seines Namens.  
„Magnus, bitte höre dir an, was er zu sagen hat. Du bist unser Freund und wir lieben dich, aber er ist unser Bruder. Wir haben ihn auch vermisst. Jeden Tag!“  
„Izzy, was soll ich darauf antworten? Was erwartest du von mir?“ Magnus Blick wandte sich zur Decke. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, die schon vorher völlig verwühlt waren.  
„Ich erwarte gar nichts. Und Alec genauso wenig. Aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn du ihm die Gelegenheit geben könntest ihm zuzuhören. Ihm zu glauben, dass er nie aufgehört hat dich zu lieben.“  
„Hat er dir das gesagt?“  
„Nein, ich habe gehört, was er gestern zu dir gesagt hat, ich war in der Küche. Aber das hätte er mir auch nicht sagen müssen, denn ich weiß das seit vier Jahren.“  
Magnus verdrehte die Augen. „Sicherlich. Welch überraschende Neuigkeit.“ Er lehnte sich gegen den Kühlschrank und verschränkte abweisend die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Alec hat in den letzten vier Jahren fast jede Woche mit uns telefoniert, mit mir, Jace oder Max.“  
Izzy sah den Schmerz in Magnus 'Gesicht, die Erkenntnis des Verrats, den Missbrauch des Vertrauens.  
„Magnus, wir mussten ihm hoch und heilig versprechen, es dir nicht zu erzählen! Wir hatten seine Telefonnummer nicht, er hat immer uns angerufen, nicht wir ihn. Er hat seine Telefonnummer unterdrückt.“ Izzy flehte ihn um Verständnis an. Schnell sprach sie weiter, bevor er ihr keine Möglichkeit gab, weiter zu sagen, mehr zu erklären.  
„Er hat jedes Mal nach dir gefragt. Du hättest die Hoffnung in seiner Stimme hören sollen, die Freude, wenn wir etwas Erfreuliches zu erzählen hatten. Oder die Niedergeschlagenheit und Traurigkeit, die er zu verbergen versuchte, wenn wir ihm sagten, dass du jemanden kennen gelernt hast. Dann hat er das Gespräch immer schnell beendet, aber wir haben alle gemerkt, wie sehr es ihn getroffen hat. Ich bin sicher das ein oder andere Mal hat er geweint. Danach hat er meistens ein paar Wochen lang nicht mehr angerufen.“  
Magnus, schaute sie ungläubig an.  
„Du glaubst mir nicht? Was denkst du, von wem die Blumen und die Geschenke zu deinem Geburtstag und zu Weihnachten sind? Er hat nicht ein einziges Mal gefragt, was er dir schenken könnte, was du dir wünschst. Er hat Jace ein Paket oder ein Päckchen aus L.A. geschickt, das wir dir geben sollten ohne zu sagen, dass es von ihm ist. Er hat einen Ordner von allen Artikeln über dich, von allen Interviews. Ich habe ihn gesehen, als er seine Reisetasche ausgepackt hatte. Er hat deine Karriere verfolgt, er war immer auf dem laufenden.“  
Magnus senkte den Kopf und musterte den Fußboden um sich herum, auf dem er stand, seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten sichtlich. „Ich glaube, ich möchte jetzt alleine sein. Bitte entschuldige mich, Isabel. Ich habe eine Menge, worüber ich nachdenken muss.“  
„Natürlich. Das kann ich verstehen.“ Izzy wandte sich zur Küchentür. Magnus begleitete sie bis zur Eingangstür seines Apartments.  
Sie nahm Magnus zum Abschied in den Arm.  
„Versprich mir, dass du dich meldest.“  
Magnus nickte.  
Izzy ergriff seine Oberarme und sah ihn an. „Versprich es mir.“  
Magnus erwiderte den Blick und nickte. „Versprochen.“ Tief in Gedanken schloss er die Tür hinter Izzy.

~o~o~o~

Drei endlos lange Tage später kam endlich die erlösende Textnachricht an Izzy, dass Magnus bereit wäre, Alec anzuhören.  
Diese 76 Stunden und 38 Minuten waren die absolute Folter für Alec. Aber er hatte es verdient, die Ungewissheit, ob Magnus jemals wieder mit ihm reden würde, die Zweifel, ob er ihm verzeihen konnte. Aber die Entschlossenheit, um ihn zu kämpfen, ist nie verblasst. Und sollte er sich dazu entschließen, nie wieder mit ihm zu reden, würde Alec alles tun, um Magnus die Peinlichkeit zu ersparen, die damit einher gehen würde, wenn sie zukünftig ständig aufeinandertreffen würden, weil sie den selben Freundeskreis hatten. Notfalls würde er wieder nach Kalifornien ziehen. Er wollte nicht, dass Magnus, der ohne Familie aufgewachsen war, auf Izzy, Jace, Clary oder Simon verzichten musste, um Begegnungen mit ihm zu vermeiden. Auch wollte er seine Familie nicht vor die Wahl stellen, nicht zwingen, sich zwischen ihm und Magnus zu entscheiden.

Alec klopfte zaghaft an Magnus‘ Tür. Er wartete nicht lange, bis Magnus ihm die Tür öffnete, lange genug um sich die vor Nervosität schweißnasse Hände an der Hose abzuwischen.  
Magnus hatte sein Outfit sorgfältig gewählt. Zum einen um Alec zu beeindrucken und zum anderen um sein eigenes Selbstbewußtsein zu pushen.  
Alec spürte sein Herz vor Aufregung bis zum Halse schlagen. Magnus sah atemberaubend aus, einschließlich der „Kriegsbemalung“, die ihn noch umwerfender und wunderschön aussehen ließ.  
Magnus blieb einen Moment lang in der offenen Tür stehen, bevor er zurück trat und Alec eintreten ließ. Magnus schloss die Tür und drehte sich zu Alec um, der mitten im Raum stehen geblieben war. Beide sahen sich an, keiner wusste so recht wie zu beginnen, wie sie miteinander umgehen sollen. Dennoch saugten beide den Anblick des anderen in sich auf, stellten Vergleiche an, was hat die letzten vier Jahre verändert, was blieb das gleiche.  
Alec fand zuerst seine Stimme wieder. Oder vielleicht wartete Magnus einfach nur ab, das Alec das tat, weshalb er hergekommen war: reden.  
„Ähm, ich hatte erst überlegt dir Blumen mitzubringen, dachte dann aber, dass es vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee wäre.“  
„Ich bedanke mich trotzdem für die aufmerksame Geste. Aber ich habe noch einen Blumenstrauß.“ Magnus deutete auf das Sideboard im Wohnzimmer. „Vielen Dank auch dafür.“  
"Es war mir wirklich ein Vergnügen."  
Magnus nickte zum Zeichen, dass er Alec’s Antwort zu schätzen wusste. Alec sah sich im Wohnzimmer um. Er war vorher noch nie dort gewesen. Er hatte mit Magnus im Studentenwohnheim im College zusammen gewohnt. Danach hatten sie ein kleines Appartement in Brooklyn gefunden, das sie mit wenig Geld eingerichtet und Magnus mit viel Liebe wohnlich und gemütlich gemacht hatte.  
„Du hast es sehr schön hier. Du hattest schon immer einen guten Geschmack.“  
Magnus deutete auf einen Sessel. „Bitte nimm Platz. Du bist nicht hier um Komplimente zu machen oder Höflichkeiten auszutauschen.“  
Alec setzte sich in den Sessel und sah Magnus an, der sich ihm gegenüber auf die Couch setzte und eine ausdruckslose Miene zur Schau stellte.  
„Du hast Recht. Ich bin hier, weil ich dir eine Erklärung schulde.“ Alec schloss kurz die Augen, atmete tief ein.  
„An dem Morgen bekam ich einen Anruf von deiner Plattenfirma. Eine Sekretärin bat um einen Besuch im Büro. Meine Handynummer hatte sie, weil ich als dein Notfallkontakt in deiner Akte stand.“  
Alec fand es einfacher, beim Reden auf seine gefalteten Hände zu schauen. „Ich hatte mir nichts dabei gedacht und bin hingegangen. Die Sekretärin führte mich nicht in den Konferenzraum, wie bei den Verhandlungen und der Vertragsunterzeichnung, sondern in ein Büro.“  
Alec machte eine kleine Pause. Er sah Magnus kurz an, der ihn beobachtete. „Kannst du dir meine Überraschung vorstellen Camille dort in der obersten Etage zu sehen, in ihrem chicken Eckbüro mit der phantastischen Aussicht?“  
„Camille? Ich habe erst später erfahren, dass sie auch für Morgenstern arbeitet. Ich habe keine Ahnung, dass sie mit dir gesprochen hatte.“ Magnus runzelte die Stirn. „Sprich weiter.“ Er begann zu ahnen, dass es keine gute Geschichte werden würde, welche Alec ihm zu erzählen hatte.  
Alec erzählte von dem Gespräch mit Camille. Von ihrer Erpressung, dass sie Magnus Karriere ruinieren würde, wenn er sich nicht von ihm trennen und für immer verschwinden würde. Zuerst hatte Alec sie ausgelacht. Aber dann erklärte Camille ihm in aller Ausführlichkeit, wie sie systematisch Magnus Karriere manipulieren und zunichte machen könnte. Sie war absolut glaubwürdig. Dass sie in der richtigen Position dafür war und über die nötige Macht dafür verfügte, zeigte ihr imposantes Büro. Sie gab Alec Beispiele von hoffnungsvollen Musikern, die unverständlicherweise im beruflichen Nirgendwo landeten, die mit der Erfolglosigkeit nicht fertig wurden. Oder noch schlimmer: Erfolgreiche Musiker, die plötzlich in Mißkredit gerieten, die den unvermeidlichen Sturz von ganz oben in kleine, unbedeutende Bars nicht verkrafteten und dem Alkohol und Drogen verfielen.  
„Ich hätte ihr das alles vielleicht nicht geglaubt, wenn wir das nicht selbst erlebt hätten. Wären wir nicht ein paar Wochen früher auf der Trauerfeier gewesen von dem Sänger, der sich das Leben genommen hatte, ich wäre aufgestanden und gegangen. Aber sie war so überzeugend. Der Gedanke, dass dir das passieren könnte, hat mich nicht mehr losgelassen.“  
„Wenn Camille eines ist, dann ist sie manipulativ.“ Magnus stand auf und goß sich einen Drink ein. Wortlos reichte er Alec ein anderes Glas bevor er sich wieder auf die Couch setzte.  
„Warum hast du nicht mit mir gesprochen? Warum hast du mich nicht angerufen oder eine Nachricht geschrieben?“  
„Weil das Teil ihres Planes war. Sie hat zur Bedingung gemacht, dass ich dich ab diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr kontaktiere.“  
Magnus legte skeptisch den Kopf schräg.  
„Magnus, sie wusste wo du warst! Selbst ich habe nicht gewusst in welches Spa Izzy dich zu deinem Geburtstag einladen würde, bevor sie dich abgeholt hat. Camille hatte eine verdammte Tracking App auf ihrem Handy.“ Alec schaute Magnus flehentlich an. „Sie ging soweit anzudeuten, dass dir jederzeit etwas passieren könnte.“ Alecs Hände zitterten als er die Konversation durch das Erzählen noch einmal erlebte. Die Eiswürfel schlugen melodisch gegen das Glas. Alec leerte seinen Drink schnell in einem Zug, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen.  
„Sie versprach mir, dass du eine glänzende Karriere haben würdest, wenn ich mich auf den Deal einlassen würde. Sie behielt mich in ihrem Büro bis ihr alle im Pandemonium angekommen seid. Selbst das wusste sie. Dann hat mich jemand nach Hause eskortiert, damit ich eine Tasche packen konnte. Ich hatte nicht einmal die Gelegenheit dir eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen.“  
Diese Aussprache war für sie beide alles andere als einfach. Auf beiden Seiten lagen die Emotionen blank.  
„Sie hat das alles ganz bewußt auf deinem Geburtstag geplant. Sie wußte, dass dich das doppelt treffen würde.“ Alec lachte freudlos. „Sie hätte sich keinen besseren Zeitpunkt aussuchen können. Ihr Timing war beispiellos.“  
Magnus runzelte die Stirn. „Weshalb? Ich verstehe es nicht.“  
„Weil ich dir an dem Abend einen Heiratsantrag machen wollte. Mit Ring und allem drum und dran. Es war dein Geburtstag, alle unsere Freunde waren da, du hattest eine Feier in deinem Lieblingsklub. Ich dachte, es wäre der richtige Moment. Ich dachte es wäre perfekt.“  
„Es wäre perfekt gewesen.“ flüsterte Magnus. Er machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er vorsichtig unter seinen Augen herwischte. Er seufzte zitternd. Der Moment der Schwäche hielt aber nur einen Moment. Zorn zeigte sich in seinen Augen. „Dann verstehe ich es noch viel weniger! Warum hast du das zugelassen, wenn du mich wirklich hast heiraten wollen?“  
Alec stellte sein leeres Glas auf den Kaffeetisch, stand vom Sessel auf und setzte sich neben Magnus auf die Couch, der automatisch sein Glas auch wegstellte.  
„Gerade weil ich dich heiraten wollte. Magnus, ich hätte alles getan, um dich zu schützen. Ich habe es tatsächlich getan und ich würde immer wieder alles tun, um sicherzustellen, dass dir niemand weh tut.“  
Alec legte seine Hand auf sein Herz. „Magnus, du hast deine Initialen tief in jeden einzelnen meiner Knochen eingraviert."  
Magnus streckte die Hand aus und nahm eine von Alecs Händen in seine. „Ich war aber nicht der einzige, der dadurch leiden musste. Durch dein alleiniges Handeln, durch deinen selbstlosen Alleingang hast du dich auch zum Unglücklichsein verdammt.“  
Alec fuhr mit dem Daumen über Magnus Handrücken. „Das war mir in dem Moment egal. Ich habe nur an dich denken können, an deinen Traum, deine Karriere. Ich wußte, ich könnte mich opfern, ich würde klar kommen, irgendwann. Aber ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass man dir alles nimmt, wofür du so hart gearbeitet hast, dass man dich deiner Seele beraubt.“  
„Alexander, es war unser Traum.“  
Alecs Magen rutschte plötzlich durch den Fußboden hindurch und kam genauso schnell wieder nach oben. Er lächelte als Magnus ihn bei seinem vertrauten Namen nannte.  
„Vier Jahre, Magnus. Ich wusste, der Alptraum war auf vier Jahre begrenzt. Ich mußte es riskieren. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du mich nie wieder lieben könntest. Dein Leben, deine Unversehrtheit, war mir das Risiko wert.“  
„Oh, Alexander, mein wunderschöner, selbstloser Alexander…“  
Mit der Hand, die nicht Alecs hielt, umfing Magnus Alecs Wange. Er lehnte sich vor und küßte ihn. Vier Jahre Sehnsucht und Schmerz lagen in diesem Kuss. Alec erwiderte den Kuss, vertiefte ihn noch weiter. Seine Antwort war ihre Zukunft. Er vermittelte Magnus, dass der Alptraum vorüber war, versicherte ihm, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommen konnte, versprach ihm dass er ihn nie wieder allein lassen würde. Magnus legte beide Hände auf Alecs Brust und schob ihn nach hinten, bis Alec mit dem Rücken an der Couch lehnte.  
Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen kletterte er auf Alecs Schoß und setzte sich rittlinks auf ihn. Er legte beide Arme um Alec’s Hals, vergrub seine Finger in den dichten, dunklen Haaren. Alec schlang seine Arme um Magnus Taille und presste ihn noch enger an sich. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Magnus war ihm immer noch so vertraut, jede Berührung, jede Reaktion, jedes Seufzen und Stöhnen. Gott, er hatte ihn so sehr vermisst. Atemlos unterbrach er den Kuss.  
„Magnus, warte. Ich weiß, daß sich an meinen Gefühlen für dich nie etwas geändert hat. Aber trotzdem sollten wir es langsam angehen lassen."  
Magnus entgeisterter Gesichtsausdruck war fast schon lächerlich.  
„Geh mit mir aus. Bitte. Wir lernen uns wieder neu kennen. Du warst in der High School so geduldig mit mir, bis ich für dich bereit war. Jetzt warte ich auf dich, bis du für uns bereit bist."  
Magnus wackelte ein wenig mit dem Kopf und erwiderte trocken: „Naja, eigentlich war es unser erstes Jahr im College und nicht die High School.“  
Alecs Empörung war nur gespielt. „Willst du dich etwa über die damaligen Aktivitäten in der High School beschweren?“  
„Definitiv nicht! Sonst hättest du deine Fähigkeiten beim Blowjob niemals so weit perfektionieren können.“ Magnus zwinkerte.  
Alec warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. Er lachte, wie er in den letzten vier Jahren nicht mehr gelacht hatte. Er wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen und gab Magnus einen Kuss auf die Nase. Feierlich aber unendlich liebevoll sah er Magnus an: „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ohne dich leben kann.“ Langsam schüttelte er seinen Kopf.  
Magnus erwiderte seinen Blick. „Anscheinend finden wir immer wieder einen Weg zueinander.“  
Wenn ein Kuss vielversprechend sein konnte, dann war es dieser Kuss. Alec wußte genau, wo der Verlobungsring war und dass er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun würde, damit Magnus ihn nächstes Jahr zu seinem Geburtstag würde tragen wollen.

 

 


	2. Go your own way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das erste Date nach vier Jahren. Können sich die Hoffnungen, die sie beide hegen, erfüllen, nachdem sie sich ausgesprochen haben oder gibt es eine Wiederholung ihres ersten Zusammentreffens bei Izzy, das nicht sehr vielversprechend endete?
> 
>  
> 
> If I could  
> Baby, I’d give you my world  
> Open up  
> Everything’s waiting for you  
> Go your own way - Fleetwood Mac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich wollte ich es bei dem einen Kapitel belassen, aber [kbl55429](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429) hatte die Idee für dieses zweite Kapitel. Es wird also mindestens ein weiteres Kapitel geben, möglicherweise zwei.  
> Ich werde keine weiteren Tags hinzufügen, um nicht zuviel von der Geschichte zu verraten. 
> 
> Ein großes Dankeschön an [AtowncalledMalec](https://https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec%E2%80%9C) für ihre Hilfe, Meinung und Vorschläge, als ich irgendwann nicht mehr weiter wusste.

Alec stand im Flur vor Magnus Loft. Kurz dachte er daran wie nervös und unsicher er war, als das letzte Mal an Magnus Tür klopfte. War das tatsächlich erst gestern gewesen? So viel hatte sich verändert in der kurzen Zeit. Alec hatte einen inneren Freudentanz aufgeführt als Magnus ihm verzieh. Und dann der Kuss! Alec hatte vier Jahre von Magnus Küssen geträumt, nachts wie tagsüber, etwas anderes ist ihm ja nicht geblieben.

Oh Gott, dieser Kuss. Er war beinahe darin versunken. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran fing sein Bauch wieder an zu kribbeln. Jetzt stand er hier, vor Magnus Tür, denn sie hatten tatsächlich ein Date. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Wenn alles gut lief, was er hoffte, würde er Magnus morgen schon wieder sehen, denn er war der Gastgeber der diesjährigen Silvesterparty. Deshalb waren sie überein gekommen, das es sinnvoller wäre, wenn sie noch vor dem Jahreswechsel ihr zweites erstes Date hatten.

Sie konnten nicht in ihr früher übliches Restaurant gehen, da Magnus nun eine Berühmtheit war und sie es beide vorzogen nicht von den Paparazzi verfolgt zu werden. Zwar hatten sie nicht vor ihre Beziehung auf Dauer vor der Öffentlichkeit geheim zu halten, aber bei ihrem ersten Date nach vier endlos langen Jahren wären sie doch gerne lieber ungestört.

Alec klopfte an die Tür und wartete darauf, dass Magnus ihn herein ließ. Das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch war jetzt reine Aufregung und Vorfreude. Als Magnus die Tür öffnete, starrte Alec ihn mit offenem Mund an. Magnus lachte und schloß Alecs Mund mir zwei Fingern, die er von unten gegen sein Kinn drückte.

„Danke, Darling. Du siehst aber auch umwerfend aus. Sind die Blumen für mich?“

Alec sah ihn einen Moment irritiert an als wüßte er nicht, wovon Magnus redete. Bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass er Rosen in der Hand hielt, vier rote und eine weiße, die mit grünem Beiwerk zusammen gebunden waren.

„Ähm, ja, die sind für dich.“ Alec hielt ihm die Blumen entgegen. Mit einem Lächeln nahm Magnus sie ihm aus der Hand und gab ihm ein Küsschen auf den Mund.

„Sie sind wunderschön. Dankeschön, Alexander.“ Er trat zurück, um Alec eintreten zu lassen, der immer noch im Hausflur stand und ihn anstarrte. Magnus in einem dreiteiligen Anzug war eine reine Augenweide. Sein perfektes Make up betonte seine ausdrucksvollen Augen und unterstrich seine Schönheit noch mehr.

„Ich stelle es nur schnell ins Wasser und dann können wir gehen.“ Magnus holte eine Vase aus dem Sideboard und ging mit den Rosen in die Küche. Als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, stellte Magnus die Vase mit den Rosen neben seinen Weihnachtsblumenstrauß. Auch in diesem Jahr hatte er von Alec einen Blumenstrauß zu Weihnachten bekommen, denn er hatte die Dauerbestellung nicht storniert. Magnus nahm sich die Zeit ausgiebig Alecs Rückseite zu bewunden, bevor er sich neben Alec stellte, der eine Reihe von Fotos betrachtete. Als Magnus ihre Hände miteinander verschränkte sah Alec ihn traurig an.

„Ich habe so viel verpasst in deinem Leben. Ich kenne die meisten Menschen auf diesen Fotos, aber ich kenne die Geschichten nicht, an die diese Fotos dich erinnern.“

„Das ist doch nicht weiter schlimm. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt neue Erinnerungen zu schaffen, wir beide zusammen, wir mit unseren Freunden. Und wir fangen gleich heute damit an.“ Magnus hatte sich vor langer Zeit damit abgefunden, sein Leben ohne Alec zu verbringen. Es war nicht das Leben, das er immer haben wollte, aber er hatte es sich nicht aussuchen können. Dass diese Zukunft jetzt wieder eine Möglichkeit war, machte ihn glücklich. Und dass dies ausgerechnet mit seinem Alexander möglich war und nicht mit irgendeinem anderen, machte es noch aufregender. Er hatte das Gefühl, aus dem Winterschlaf aufzuwachen. Es war, als finge sein Leben jetzt erst wieder an. Er konnte seine musikalische Laufbahn seit kurzem selbst bestimmen. Die wahre Liebe seines Lebens ist zu ihn zurück gekommen. Er musste in den Songs, die andere für ihn geschrieben hatten, öfter den Satz ‚I’ve got everything you need.‘ singen. Er hat das immer als völlig falsch angesehen. War es nicht eher so, dass Alec alles das war, was er brauchte? Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es anders herum genauso war.

Alec streckte die Hand aus und nahmem einen Fotorahmen in die Hand. Es war ein Foto von ihnen beiden, dass Alec zum Einzug in ihre erste gemeinsame Wohnung Magnus zum Geschenk gemacht hatte.

„Du hast es immer noch?“ Alec war überrascht, es hier zu finden.

„Ich muss zugeben, zuerst war es sehr schwer, es hier täglich zu sehen. Doch du warst nun einmal ein sehr wichtiger Bestandteil im größten Teil meines Lebens. Ich konnte dich trotz allem nicht komplett ausschließen.“ Magnus nahm Alec den Bilderrahmen ab und stellte ihn wieder zurück. Beruhigend drückte er Alecs Hand.

„Komm, lass uns gehen. Ich konnte gestern noch einen Tisch reservieren.“ Er zog Alec an der Hand zur Tür, nahm seinen Mantel, seinen Schal und die Schlüssel.

Alec hatte Izzys Auto vor dem Gebäude geparkt. Er hielt Magnus die Autotür auf und nahm ihm den Mantel ab, den er auf die Rückbank legte.

„Du warst schon immer ein gut erzogener Kavalier.“ Das war etwas, dass er bei seinen vorherigen Boyfriends immer vermisst hatte.

Er hatte zwar versucht, sie nicht bewusst mit Alec zu vergleichen, aber seinem Unterbewusstsein waren alle Partner nie gut genug gewesen.

Irgendetwas hat ihn immer gestört, egal ob Mann oder Frau, was letztlich jedes Mal dazu geführt hat, dass die Beziehung in die Brüche ging. Oft wurde er verlassen weil seine Partner es einfach aufgaben um seine Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit zu betteln und zu buhlen.

Meist war seine Arbeit der ausschlaggebende Grund für die Trennung, weil er zu oft unterwegs war, sich zu wenig Zeit nahm für die Beziehung. Denn es war denen nicht klar, dass sie mit jemandem konkurrierten, der eigentlich keine Rolle mehr in seinem Leben spielte, denn Magnus sprach niemals über Alec. In den meisten Fällen war für Magnus der Lover und damit die Beziehung es nicht wert, darum zu kämpfen. Er hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt, um Alecs Liebe zu kämpfen. Warum sollte er sich jetzt mehr Mühe geben, wenn er sich im Grunde seines Herzens etwas ganz anderes ersehnte. Oder jemand anders. Er konnte sich so oft er wollte weiterhin das Gegenteil einreden, das hatte er schließlich jahrelang auch getan. Doch wenn dem wirklich so wäre, hätte er Alec niemals die Chance gegeben, mit ihm zu reden. Dann hätte er Alec niemals so schnell verziehen.

 

Es hatte gewisse Vorteile eine Berühmtheit zu sein, wenn man von heute auf morgen, ganz spontan, in New York einen Tag vor Silvester in einem diskreten Restaurant einen Tisch benötigte für ein romantisches Abendessen. 

Auch beim Aussteigen hielt Alec ihm die Autotür auf und half ihm in den Mantel. „Danke, Alexander.“

Magnus drehte seinen Kopf zurück, um Alec ansehen zu können, der hinter ihm stand. Sein Lächeln war warm, sein Blick liebevoll.

„Es ist mir immer ein Vergnügen.“ Alec strich Magnus verstolen mit dem Daumen über den Haaransatz im Nacken. Magnus erschauderte, was nicht an der Dezemberkälte lag. Alec ließ Magnus Mantelkragen los und ging neben ihm zum Restaurant. Galant öffnete Alec die Tür und ließ Magnus zuerst eintreten, der freundlich von einer elegant gekleideten Dame begrüßt wurde, die sie zu ihrem Tisch führte. Es gab nicht viele Tische in dem Restaurant, aber alle standen so, dass geschickt verteilte Blumenarragements eine gewisse Privatsphäre boten. Das Essen war hervorragend, der Service sehr zuvorkommend, aber in keinster Weise aufdringlich. Magnus und Alec sind ohne Worte überein gekommen beim Essen nicht über die unerfreulichen Themen zu reden.

Sie hatten auch so genug Gesprächsstoff. Sie sprachen über Magnus eigenes Plattenlabel und Alecs Job in L.A. 

Alecs Arbeitgeber, die mittlerweile eher gute Freunde geworden waren, wussten, dass sein Herz in NY war, und er niemals in L.A. zu Hause sein würde. Als er ihnen sagte, dass es für ihn Zeit wäre zurück zu gehen, machten sie ihm ein Angebot. Sie hatten sowieso überlegt zu expandieren, waren sich über den neuen Standort aber noch nicht klar geworden. Als Alec ihnen nach fast vier Jahren zufriedenstellender Zusammenarbeit verkündete, er wolle wieder zurück an die Ostküste war der Entschluss sehr schnell gefasst. Die neue Zweigstelle wird in NY unter Alecs Leitung eröffnet werden. Im Grunde änderte sich an seiner Arbeit nichts, lediglich der Standort. Er hatte bereits in L.A. die Firma geleitet und seinen Arbeitgebern den Rücken freigehalten, damit sie kreativ und innovativ arbeiten konnten ohne sich mit dem lästigen, administrativen Bürokram aufhalten zu müssen. Alec wäre gerne schon früher zurück gekommen, aber die Einarbeitung seines Nachfolgers hatte länger gedauert als geplant. Was zum größten Teil daran lag, dass Alec ausgesprochen gründlich und auch kritisch war, was seine Arbeit anging und er sicher sein wollte, dass er guten Gewissen gehen konnte. Jetzt hatte er freie Hand das neue Büro nach seinen Wünsch zu gestalten und Personal einzustellen. Die eigentliche Eröffnung der Filiale würden erst im April stattfinden.

„Ich werde mich nächste Woche darum kümmern müssen, dass ich einen Innenarchitekten finde, der bis Mitte März mehrere Büroräume und einen Konferenzraum einrichten kann. Ich weiß noch, wie problematisch es sein kann, gute Handwerker zu bekommen.“

„Dabei kann ich dir sicherlich behilflich sein. Ich kenne da einen gewissen jemand, der ein Händchen fürs Dekor hat.“ Magnus zwinkerte.

„Das hast du definitiv. Dein Loft ist toll, sagenhaft. Es gefällt mir sehr gut, wie du alles arrangiert hast. Deine Möbel, die Teppiche und Vorhänge passen perfekt zusammen.“

„Und dabei hast du lediglich das Wohnzimmer gesehen.“ Magnus lächelte frech.

Alec lag eine passende Antwort auf der Zunge, aber dafür war es wahrscheinlich noch zu früh, ihre Beziehung war noch im Aufblühen begriffen. Er nahm stattdessen einen kleinen Schluck von seinem Wein. Er trank langsam. Zum einen, weil er noch Auto fahren musste und zum anderen, weil er Magnus Gegenwart ungetrübt vom Alkohol genießen wollte.

„Der Wein ist lecker. Du hast eine gute Wahl getroffen.“ Alec leckte sich über die Lippen.

Er bemerkte, dass Magnus der Bewegung mit den Augen gefolgt war und den Blick nur zögerlich von seinen Lippen zu seinen Augen richtete. 

„Danke. Ich habe das eine oder andere über Wein dazugelernt.“

„Das ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem billigen, süßen Wein, den wir uns im Studentenwohnheim zur Pizza gekauft haben.“ 

Magnus nickte zustimmend. „Kannst du dich noch an den Abend erinnern als du das erste Mal so richtig betrunken warst?“

Alec lachte. „Ja, das kann ich. Du hast mich auf irgendeine von Ragnors Verbindungspartys geschleppt. Ich war noch nie so sauer auf dich gewesen wie an dem Abend, weil du dich hinterher, als wir bei uns auf dem Zimmer waren, geweigert hast, mit mir zu schlafen.“

„Es wäre dein erstes Mal gewesen. Ich wollte, dass es für dich perfekt ist.“

„Das war es dann auch.“ Alec strich mit dem Finger leicht über Magnus Fingerknöchel. „Zwar ein paar Tage später, aber ich habe dich letztendlich herumkommen und verführt.“

Magnus lachte bei Alecs Worten, er nickte bedächtig. „In dieser Nacht hattest du die Kloschüssel öfter im Arm als mich. Wir haben schließlich im Badezimmer übernachtet.“

„Ah, ja. Der Abend war furchtbar. Und der Morgen danach war auch nicht viel besser. Aber du warst so unglaublich süß zu mir und so fürsorglich. Mein Gott, ich war so unausstehlich.“

„Du hast den kompletten Tag danach gelitten. Ich habe mich immer gefragt was der Grund dafür war, weshalb du an dem Abend so viel getrunken hast. So kannte ich dich nicht.“

Alec schaute auf seinen Teller und schob mit der Gabel sein Gemüse hin und her. Magnus kannte ihn viel zu gut um diese Geste nicht als das zu erkennen, was sie war.

„ Alec?"

Ein tiefes Seufzen folgte. Alec kannte Magnus viel zu gut um zu glauben, dass er mit der Lüge durchkommen würde, er könne sich nicht mehr daran erinnern.

„Ich war eifersüchtig.“

„Eifersüchtig? Wieso? Auf wen solltest du eifersüchtig sein?“ Magnus war sichtlich irritiert.

„Du hattest ständig mit diesem Typen aus deinem Kurs gesprochen. Er ist dir den ganzen Abend nicht von der Seite gewichen, obwohl ich direkt neben dir stand. Ich konnte sehen, dass ihr euch gut versteht und euch vielleicht sogar nahe stand. Außerdem hast du mir nie von ihn erzählt. Wir hatten zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht miteinander geschlafen und ich dachte… Naja, vielleicht reicht es dir nicht, was ich dir bisher gegeben habe. Und dieser Eli war ziemlich heiß, wenn man auf den Typen steht."

„Eli? Ich kenne keinen Eli.“ Magnus überlegte. „Du meinst Elias?“

„Was auch immer. Jedenfalls habe ich halt zwei und zwei zusammengezählt.“

„Und bist auf fünf gekommen. Alec, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du nur auf den Gedanken gekommen bist, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Ich hatte immer nur Interesse an dir. Ich hätte auch noch bis zum Ende unserer Collegezeit und darüber hinaus gewartet, bis du bereit wärst mit mir noch intimer zu werden als wir ohnehin schon waren.“

Der Blick mit dem Magnus Alec betrachtete war offen und aufrichtig. Alec zweifelte keinen Augenblick an seinen Worten. Im Grunde hatte er das damals auch nicht, aber trotzdem…

„Ich weiß, Magnus. Keine Ahnung, was mich damals so verunsichert hat. Vielleicht brauchte ich einfach diese Bestätigung. Deshalb hatte ich auch so verzweifelt versucht mit dir zu schlafen.“

„Jetzt bin ich nochmal und doppelt so froh, nicht mit dir geschlafen zu haben.“

Alec guckte völlig entgeistert.

„Zu dem Zeitpunkt, meine ich. Der Sex mit dir war immer aufregend und mit nichts und niemandem zu vergleichen. Das hat sich auch nicht geändert. Und glaub mir, ich kann Vergleiche anstellen.“

Magnus rollte mit den Augen. „Du brauchst gar nicht so selbstgefällig zu grinsen.“ 

Alec lachte und gestikulierte Magnus, er solle weiterreden.

„Was ich sagen wollte, an dem Abend wäre der Grund Sex zu haben vollkommen falsch. Du hättest es bereut und ich auch, wenn ich herausgefunden hätte, weshalb du darauf bestanden hast.“

„Du hast Recht. Das war mir an dem Abend aber nicht klar. Ich war eifersüchtig, der Alkohol hat mich ziemlich geil gemacht und du wolltest mich nicht. Das ist zumindest das, woran ich mich noch erinnern kann. Und daran, dass ich froh war, dass du das Oberbett ins Badezimmer gebracht hast und mich festgehalten hast.“

Diskret näherte eine Kellnerin sich ihrem Tisch, füllte die Weingläser auf und fragte nach ihren weiteren Wünschen. Sie bestellten zwei Desserts, die sie sich teilen wollten. Die Kellnerin räumte den Tisch ab und ließ sie wieder allein. Für einen Moment hing jeder schweigend seinen Gedanken nach. Sie tranken ihren Wein und genossen einfach ihre Zweisamkeit und die Gesellschaft des anderen, bis der Nachtisch serviert wurde. Alec nahm einen Löffel von seinem Pflaumencrumble und verdrehte vor Genuß stöhnend die Augen. Er drehte den Löffel im Mund herum und leckte ihn ab. Vor Genuß seufzend schloss er die Augen.

Magnus beobachtete Alec bei dieser vertrauten Reaktion auf eine gute Süßspeise.

Alec hatte sich selbstverständlich in den vergangenen vier Jahren verändert, aber das ist gleich geblieben. Magnus spürte, wie ihn eine Welle der Zärtlichkeit für Alec überspülte. Auch das hatte sich nicht geändert. Seine Gefühle für Alec waren immer noch da. Es war nicht nur allein Lust, Begierde oder Liebe. Es waren die kleinen Dinge und Momente mit Alexander, die Magnus immer zu schätzen wusste, die ihn eine innere Wärme spüren ließen, die ihn erkennen ließen, wie sehr er Alec nicht nur als seinen Boyfriend liebte, sondern auch als Mensch, als besten Freund, als treuen Weggefährten.

Alec öffnete die Augen und lächelte, als er den verträumten Blick sah, mit dem Magnus ihn betrachtete.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich darüber einen Song geschrieben habe?“ fragte Magnus schüchtern.

„Tatsächlich?“ Alec war überrascht. „Das habe ich nicht gewusst. Ich habe den Song aber nie gehört, er ist auf keinem deiner Alben.“

„Ich habe seit der Unterstufe in der Schule einige Songs geschrieben. Ein paar davon sind über dich.“

Alec schob Magnus seine Hälfte des Pflaumencrumble hinüber und zog Magnus Teller mit dem halben Crêpes Suzette zu sich herüber. Er nickte. „Ja, das weiß ich. Ich habe es geliebt, wenn du Gitarre gespielt und sie mir vorgesungen hast. Ich hätte dir ganze Nächte lang zuhören können. Das sind unter anderem meine wertvollsten Erinnerungen. Wenn ich so niedergeschlagen war, dass ich am liebsten alles stehen und liegen gelassen hätte um dir nahe sein zu können, dann habe ich mich in mein Bett gelegt, deine Musik über Kopfhörer gehört und mir eingebildet, deine Liebeslieder handeln von uns, obwohl ich wusste, dass es nicht stimmt. Ich habe gesehen, dass du weder Musik noch Text geschrieben hattest. Trotzdem, das hat mich durch manch schweren Tag gebracht und oft gerettet.“

Magnus lächelte, er freute sich, das zu hören. Aber dann wurde seine Miene ernsthafter. Der Gedanke, dass Alec sich auch viele Jahre lang miserabel gefühlt hatte, schmerzte ihn genauso.

„Ich hatte so viele Songs während der High School und auf dem College geschrieben, von denen ich gehofft hatte, sie bei Morgenstern Records veröffentlichen zu können. Aber es sollte alles anders kommen. Nach der Trennung, als du so plötzlich verschwunden warst, habe ich viele Songs geschrieben um den Schmerz zu verarbeiten. Ich wußte, dass ich sie nie würde veröffentlichen können, aber das Schreiben war meine Zuflucht, meine Lösung, mein Weg mit dem Verlassenwerden umzugehen.“

Alec ergriff Magnus‘ Hand. „Magnus, es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass ich dir das angetan habe.“

Magnus drehte seine Hand in Alec’s Griff herum und drückte sie. "Eigentlich wollte ich es dir erst später erzählen, aber ich werde ein Album mit diesen Songs veröffentlichen. Es ist jetzt noch zu früh um konkret darüber zu reden. Ich habe im Moment lediglich ein grobes Konzept. Aber du wirst der erste sein, der die fertigen Songs hören wird. Ich würde das Album gerne 'Alexander' nennen, denn es spiegelt mein Leben wieder."

Seit dem Wiedersehen mit Alec war Magnus so inspiriert, dass er bereits in der kurzen Zeit mehrere Songs geschrieben hatte. Er wusste jetzt schon, welcher Künstler das Cover und Booklet der CP gestalten sollte, wer die Videos editieren würde. 

"Magnus, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich bin überrascht, dass du dem Album nach allem was ich dir angetan habe, meinen Namen geben möchtest. Ich fühle mich zutiefst geehrt." 

"Du musst jetzt noch nichts sagen. Das entscheidest du, wenn du die Songs gehört hast." 

Alec wußte nicht, womit er diesen großartigen Mann verdient hatte. Er war in keinster Weise nachtragend, er hatte sich bereit erklärt ihn anzuhören, ihn erklären zu lassen, was damals passiert ist, nach vier Jahren hatte er ihm diese üble Trennung verziehen. Magnus er war so gutherzig und großzügig. Er hatte jeden Grund, ihn zu hassen und doch benannte er seine erste eigene CD nach ihm. Die Gefühle drohten Alec zu überwältigen. Bevor er die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte entschuldigte er sich bei Magnus und ging auf die Toilette. 

Magnus konnte Alec lesen wie ein Buch. Er wusste, weshalb er vom Tisch aufgestanden war. So aufgewühlt wie Alec im Moment war wollte Magnus nicht mit ihm im Restaurant bleiben. Mit einer Handbewegung bat er um die Rechnung, die ihm sofort gebracht wurde. 

 

Im Waschraum hielt Alec die Innenseite seiner Handgelenke unter den kalten Wasserstrahl, fing mit den Handflächen das Wasser auf und kühlte seine erhitzen Wangen. Als er sich einigermaßen wieder gefangen hatte, ging er in den Speisesaal zurück. Als die Kellnerin, die sie den Abend über bedient hatte, ihm im Vorbeigehen 'Einen schönen Abend noch.' wünschte, ahnte er, daß Magnus die Gelegenheit genutzt hatte, um die Rechnung zu bezahlen. Als er am Tisch angelangt war, steckte Magnus gerade sein Portemonnaie weg. Alec blieb neben ihm stehen. "Magnus, ich wollte dich zum Abendessen einladen. Ich habe dich um diese Verabredungen gebeten. 

Ich habe so viel wieder gut zu machen. Bitte lass mich das tun." 

Magnus hob den Kopf und sah ihn lächelnd an. "Das kannst du auch später noch tun, bei unserem nächsten Date. Doch jetzt lass uns einfach gehen, ja? Ich möchte nach Hause. Mit dir."

Alec nickte und ergriff die Rückenlehne von Magnus Stuhl. Er hielt ihm den Mantel, damit er ihn anziehen konnte, seinen eigenen legte er sich über den Arm. Beim Verlassen verabschiedeten sie sich von dem Mitarbeitern des Restaurants. 

Als Alec ihm die Autotür öffnete, sah Magnus ihn forschend an. "Wenn du möchtest, fahre ich auf dem Rückweg."

"Ähm, nein, das ist nicht nötig. Schon in Ordnung. Aber danke." Alec lächelte. Seine Unsicherheit war nur erkennbar, wenn man ihn gut kannte. Um die Stimmung ein wenig aufzulockern suchte Magnus einen Radiosender, der Countrymusik spielte. Mit verstellter Stimme und übertrieben Gesten sang er die Songs mit. 

Alec lachte. "Dir ist das jetzt nicht peinlich, dass du sämtliche Texte auswendig kannst, oder?" 

"Nö!" Mission 'Alec aufheitern' war erfolgreich ausgeführt. 

Alec streckte seine Hand aus, die Magnus ergriff und ihre Finger miteinander verschränkte. Er legte Alecs Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel, nachdem er seine Fingerknöchel geküsst hatte. Es war fast wieder wie früher. Solald sie einen Führerschein hatten und sich von den Eltern ein Auto leihen konnten, haben sie die Gelegenheit genutzt um aus der Stadt zu fahren, einfach irgendwo hin. Wenn Sie einen schönen Fleck gefunden hatten, hielten sie an, bereiteten eine Decke aus und verbrachten eine schöne Zeit. Ziemlich oft endete so ein Tag mit einer Knutscherei. 

Als sie vor Magnus Gebäude angekommen waren, führte Magnus wieder Alecs Hand an seine Lippen, bevor er sie losließ, um den Sicherheitsgurt zu öffnen. Alec zog seinen Mantel an, ging um Izzys Auto herum und öffnete für Magnus den Wagenschlag. Sie gingen schweigend zum Eingang des Gebäudes, wo ihnen der Pförtner die Tür öffnete und einen schönen Abend wünschte. 

Magnus war in Gedanken noch immer bei ihren jugendlichen, gegenseitigen Erkundigungen, den vorsichtigen ersten Schritten. Alec war so bezaubernd in seinen unbeholfenen aber nicht weniger eifrigen Versuchen. 

Im Fahrstuhl lehnte Magnus sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand, griff in Alecs offenen Mantel, hakte seine Zeigefinger in die Gürtelschlaufen und zog ihn näher zu sich heran. "Kommst du noch mit herein? Auf einen Kaffee oder so?" 

Alec stützte seine Hände rechts und links neben Magnus Kopf an der Fahrstuhlwand ab. Er unterdrückte ein Kichern. "Oder so?"

"Du kannst auch etwas anderes haben. Ich habe einen sehr guten, sehr alten Whiskey. Ich kann dir auch einen sanften Cognac anbieten." Magnus strich mit seinen Daumen über Alecs Seiten. 

"Willst du mich betrunken machen damit ich willig und gefügig bin? Du weißt, welche Wirkung Alkohol auf mich hat." 

"Muß ich dich denn erst betrunken machen, wenn ich dich willig und gefügig möchte?" Magnus unschuldiger Augenaufschlag war Oscarverdächtig und verfehlte seine Wirkung auf Alec nicht. Langsam senkte Alec seinen Kopf, bis nur wenige Zentimeter ihre Münder voneinander trennten. Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern, sein Atem ein Hauch auf Magnus wartenden Lippen. 

"Willst du es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen? Du weißt doch, wie wir dann immer werden."

"Ja..." flüsterte Magnus hauchend. 

Das war alles, was Alec brauchte. Er küsste Magnus, der ihm entgegen kam. Ihre Zungen trafen sich und das allzu vertraute, lang vermisste, warme Gefühl der Zufriedenheit, der Geborgenheit stieg von seinem Bauch aus hinab bis in die Zehenspitzen und herauf in seinen Kopf bis ihm schwindelig wurde. Dafür konnte er nicht ausschließen dem Sauerstoffmangel die Schuld geben. Magnus hatte schon immer diese Wirkung auf ihn gehabt. Er lehnte seine Unterarme gegen die Fahrstuhlwand um Magnus noch näher zu sein. Magnus zog seine Finger aus Alec's Gürtelschlaufen und schlang die Arme um seine Taille. Er presste Alec noch enger an sich. Er wollte, nein er mußte, Alec an seinem Körper spüren und zwar jeden einzelnen seiner glorreichen Zentimeter. Beide waren in ihrem Gier nacheinander so gefangen, dass sie fast das 'Ping' der sich öffnenden Fahrstuhltür überhörten. Die Fahrt im Fahrstuhl zum Penthouse war eindeutig viel zu kurz. Sie atmeten schwer, als sie den Kuss unterbrachen. Alec lehnte seine Stirn gegen die von Magnus. "Soviel dazu, es langsam angehen zu lassen." 

"Ist das immer noch dein Wunsch?" 

Alec überlegte. Er wollte Magnus. Daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Alles andere wäre eine ziemlich offensichtliche Lüge. Dazu standen sie viel zu dicht aneinander gepresst. Er konnte schließlich fühlen, dass Magnus ihn auch wollte, genauso wie Magnus es an sich selbst spüren konnte, wie sehr Alec ihn begehrte. Aber die Zweifel Magnus Vergebung wirklich verdient zu haben und die Sorge, es zu vermasseln, schon wieder, überwogen seinen momentanen körperlichen Wunsch nach Erfüllung. Er wollte mehr. Er wollte alles. Er wollte das, was sie vor vier Jahren bereits gehabt hatten. Er wollte daran arbeiten. Er wollte eine Zukunft mit Magnus. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen konnte er nicht einfach da wieder anfangen, wo sie vor vier Jahren aufgehört hatten. 

Alec nickte. "Ja, ich denke es wäre richtiger so." Er gab Magnus einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen, legte seine Hände auf Magnus Schultern und ließ sie seine Arme herunter gleiten. Er nahm Magnus Hände in seine und zog ihn rückwärts gehend aus dem Fahrstuhl. Magnus grinste und ließ sich ziehen. Da war er wieder, der kleine Junge, der immer noch in Alec steckte. 

"Aber wehe, du willst noch einmal so lange warten wie beim ersten Mal. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch einmal so viel Geduld aufbringen kann. Jetzt wo ich weiß, was mich erwartet."

Alec zog einmal ruckartig an Magnus Händen, bis er wieder in seinen Armen lag. Ohne ihn loszulassen verschränkte Alec seine Arme hinter Magnus Rücken. 

"Du machst es mir nicht einfach, oder?" 

"Zumindest nicht schwieriger als es für mich ist," erwiderte Magnus zwinkernd. 

"Wir werden sehen." Alec ließ Magnus Hände los und drehte ihn herum. Sofort vermisste er seine Wärme.

Magnus verstand den Hinweis, schloß die Tür auf und sie betraten das warme Apartment. Er zog seinen Mantel aus, zog den Schal durch einen Ärmel hindurch und hing ihn an die Garderobe. Alec legte seinen Mantel und sein Jackett über einen der Sessel und lockerte seine Krawatte. Er beobachtete Magnus, der sich einen Drink mixte. 

"Möchtest du auch einen?" 

Fragend hob Magnus sein Glas in die Höhe. 

Alec lächelte spitzbübisch. "Nein, besser nicht." 

Magnus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Etwas anderes?"

Alecs Augen funkelten. 

"Zu trinken, meine ich. Kaffee oder Tee?" 

"Ein Kaffee wäre jetzt wunderbar." 

Auf dem Weg in die Küche zog Magnus sein Jackett aus, das er mit der Krawatte in seinem Schlafzimmer aufs Bett legte. 

Als er ein paar Minuten später mit einem Kaffee aus der Küche kam stand Alec mit hinterm Rücken verschränkten Armen im Wohnzimmer. 

"Ich bin jetzt einfach einmal davon ausgegangen, dass du deinen Kaffee immer noch mit Milch trinkst." Er stellte die Tasse neben sein Glas auf den Wohnzimmertisch und setzte sich auf die Couch. 

"Du weißt das noch?" Alec setzte sich neben ihn. 

"Lange Zeit wünschte ich vieles vergessen zu können, aber das meiste blieb mir in Erinnerung. Bis vor kurzem noch ein Fluch, jetzt ein Segen."

Alec nahm einen Schluck von dem heißen Getränk und stellte die Tasse zurück auf den Unterteller. "Hmmm, perfekt." 

Magnus lächelte und zupfte einen nicht vorhandenen Flusen von seiner Hose. "Möchtest du mir von damals erzählen? Wie ist es dir ergangen? Ich schätze mal für dich war es auch nicht einfach, so ganz alleine in einer fremden Stadt." 

Alec seufzte. "Nein, das war es nicht. Nicht immer." Er nahm Magnus Hand und hielt sie fest. Er brauchte dessen beruhigende Präsenz um seinen Teil der Geschichte zu erzählen. 

"Ich bin irgendwann mitten in der Nacht in L.A. gelandet. Mit einem Zettel in der Hand auf dem eine Adresse stand und $ 400 in der Hosentasche, die Camille mir gegeben hatte, stieg ich aus dem Flugzeug."

Die Adresse entpuppte sich als ein kleines möbliertes Einzimmerapartment mit einer winzigen Küchenzeile und noch winzigerem Badezimmer. Alec verschwieg, wie trostlos das Zimmer war, wie einsam und allein er sich dort gefühlt hatte, nicht nur in der ersten Nacht. 

"Am nächsten Tag machte ich mich auf die Suche nach einem Job. Das Geld, das Camille mir gegeben hatte würde nicht ewig reichen. Ich wollte es nicht annehmen und behalten, aber ich wußte, auch in dem Punkt hatte ich keine andere Wahl."

Er erzählte Magnus, dass er morgens auf einer Baustelle gearbeitet hatte und anschließend in einem Café, wo er die Schicht von nachmittags bis abends übernommen hatte, damit er zu beschäftigt zum Nachdenken war. Nach der Arbeit war er meist viel zu erschöpft um zu Grübeln. Eines Nachmittags hörte er im Café zufällig eine Unterhaltung von seinen Lieblingsstammgästen mit. Er wollte sie nicht belauschen, es war nur so, dass er ihnen gerade Kaffee nachschenkte und es deshalb nicht vermeiden konnte, denn die Diskussion wurde etwas hitzig. Normalerweise hielt er sich aus privaten Angelegenheiten seiner Gäste heraus. L.A. hatte zwar nicht die Anonymität zur Kunstform erhoben wie New York und war in einigen Dingen offener, aber Alec wollte lieber in gar nichts involviert werden. Da Tessa, Will und Jem aber immer sehr nett zu ihm gewesen waren, nie mit dem Trinkgeld geizten, und mit ihm jedesmal kurz geplaudert hatten, meistens über belanglose Dinge, entschloss er sich spontan sich in die Unterhaltung einzumischen. Die drei standen in den Startlöchern ihres gemeinsamen Unternehmens, waren sehr kompetent auf ihrem jeweiligen Fachgebiet, aber völlig überfordert was die Leitung einer Firma anging. Alec hatte nicht umsonst Wirtschaft studiert und gab ihnen einen simplen aber wertvollen Tipp. Sie starrten Alec an, als hätte er das Rad erfunden, hielten kurz wortlos Zwiesprache, woraufhin Tessa ihm ein Stellenangebot unterbreitete. Alec hatte bei ihren Begegnungen im Café bemerkt, dass Tessa in deren Dreierdynamik diejenige war, die ihre beiden Männer immer wieder in die reale Welt zurück holen musste. Dass Will und Jem beides ihre Männer waren hatten sie niemals zu verbergen versucht. Oft hatte er daran gedacht, daß Magnus sich gut mit ihnen verstehen würde. 

Alec spielte mit den Ringen an Magnus Hand. 

"Ich habe mir Bedenkzeit erbeten, schließlich hatte ich zwei Jobs, die mir ein sicheres Einkommen garantierten. Letztendlich entschied ich mich aber doch dafür, für Tessa, Will und Jem zu arbeiten und vorerst den Job im Café zu behalten. Ich habe nicht internationales Wirtschaftsrecht studiert um auf diversen Baustellen Autobahnen zu teeren und zu planieren. Auf Dauer wäre das eine Verschwendung meiner Ausbildung. Ich wollte unbedingt mein erlerntes Wissens anwenden können." Es stellte sich heraus, dass diese Entscheidung richtig war. Die Firma ist sehr erfolgreich und hat schnell Gewinn gemacht. Den Job im Café musste er nach einem halben Jahr aufgeben. 

Magnus strich mit seiner anderen Hand über Alecs Schulter und ließ sie auf seiner Brust ruhen. "Ich bin so froh, dass du etwas gefunden hast, dass dich erfüllt und dir Freude bereitet hat."

"Meine Anstellung im Spiral Labyrinth hat mich sehr oft davon abgehalten einfach ins nächste Flugzeug zu steigen und nach Hause zu kommen. Das und Camilles Updates von deinem Leben, mit denen sie mir ständig gezeigt hat, dass sie ihre Drohungen nicht vergessen hat. Sie hat regelmäßig sichergestellt, dass ich auch brav von dir fern bleibe." 

Alec seufzte. Er nahm Magnus Hand von seiner Brust, drehte sie herum und küsste die Handfläche. Magnus lächelte und drückte Alecs Hand, die in seinem Schoß lag. "Du wirst sie mögen. Ich kann gar nicht abwarten dich ihnen vorzustellen. Sie werden im April herkommen, wenn wir das hiesige Büro eröffnen. Sie sind sehr neugierig auf dich." 

"Du hast ihnen von mir erzählt?" fragte Magnus verwundert.

"Ich habe ein Foto von uns als Lockscreen auf meinem Smartphone. Will hat es irgendwann gesehen und mich nach dir gefragt. Ich war nicht überrascht, dass er dich attraktiv fand." 

"Er findet mich attraktiv?" Magnus legte kokett den Kopf schräg und schlug verführerisch mit den Wimpern. 

"Zu schade für dich, Magnus, der Mann ist bereits vergeben, sogar zweifach." 

"Das stört mich überhaupt nicht." Magnus rutschte noch näher an Alec heran. "Denn ich bin selbst irgendwie gebunden, an einen wunderschönen, unglaublichen, bezaubernden und selbstlosen Mann."

Magnus befreite seine Hände aus Alecs und legte sie ihm um den Hals. Alec fuhr Magnus Arme entlang, von den Ellenbogen bis zu den Schultern und den Rücken hinab. Durch das Oberhemd und die Weste konnte er deutlich Magnus Muskeln spüren. "Wer ist es? Kann ich ihn kennenlernen? Wann stellst du ihn mir vor?" 

"Später. Alles zu seiner Zeit, Darling." Magnus legte eine Hand auf Alecs Hinterkopf. Er musste nur leichten Druck ausüben um Alecs Mund dem seinen näher zu bringen. Sie hatten gesagt, sie würden es langsam angehen lassen, darin waren sie sich einig. Langsam bedeutete aber nicht, gar nichts zu tun. Das wäre dann doch mit Sicherheit ein Rückschritt. Also war es doch völlig in Ordnung, sich zu küssen, oder etwa nicht? Er hörte keine Beschwerden von Alec. Ganz im Gegenteil. Alec machte beim Küssen diese kleinen, leisen Geräusche, die Magnus immer geliebt hatte. Geräusche, die er niemand anderem entlocken konnte, so sehr er es auch versucht hatte. Irgendwann wurde die Position unbequem, wie sie so nebeneinander auf der Couch saßen. Magnus ließ sich nach hinten fallen und zog Alec mit sich. Er spürte Alecs Gewicht auf sich, was ihn mehr erregte als viele der Versuche, die andere Liebhaber unternommen haben. Alec war immer jemand, der sich jeder Situation und Magnus Bewegung anpasste. Als Magnus ihn mit sich zog verlagerte er sich, damit Magnus sein Bein unter ihm wegziehen konnte. Magnus stellte das Bein auf, lehnte sein Knie an die Rückenlehne der Couch und kippte sein Becken. Magnus anderes Bein stand nach wie vor noch auf dem Boden. Alec streichelte den Oberschenkel hinauf und herunter. Er schob seine Hand unter Magnus Knie, hob es an und legte es um seine Taille. Magnus presste seine Ferse zwischen Alecs Pobacken, um ihn näher heran zu ziehen, noch ein wenig höher zu drücken. Er zupfte so lange an Alecs Oberhemd, bis er es aus dem Hosenbund ziehen und seine Hände unter den Stoff schieben konnte. Alecs Haut war warm und weich über den festen Rückenmuskeln. Alec unterbrach den Kuss. Er schaute Magnus mit einem verschleierten Blick an. Seine Hände strichen über Magnus Schläfen. 

"Du bist so wunderschön." Alec verteilte viele kleine Küsse über Magnus Gesicht, seine Augen, seine Nase, seine Wangenknochen. Sein offener Mund wanderte über seinen Kiefer und sein Kinn. Er stützte sich auf den Unterarmen auf. Langsam öffnete er die oberen Knöpfe des Hemdes bis er an der Weste angelangt war. Er ließ Magnus Blick nicht mehr los. Magnus war so von Alecs Blick gefangen, hypnotisiert, dass er ruhig liegen blieb und sich nur seine Brust beim Atmen hob und senkte. Selbst als Alec den Blick abwandte und hinsah, wie er mit einem Finger das offene Hemd beiseite schob, saugte Magnus Alecs Anblick in sich auf. Alec senkte den Kopf. Seine Zunge fuhr über Magnus Ohrläppchen, die empfindliche Stelle an seiner Halsschlagader entlang, bevor er sich an seiner Kehle festsaugte. Magnus stöhnte. Er kratzte mit den Fingernägeln über Alecs Rücken, bewegte seine Hüften und rieb seine Erektion an Alec, der sich als Antwort darauf noch enger an ihn presste. Magnus führte seine Hände über Alecs Rippen und zog ihm dadurch das Hemd noch weiter aus der Hose. Seine Finger spielten mit jeder Vertiefung seiner Rippen. Er wusste nicht, wo er Alec zuerst berühren sollte. Seine Hände drängten sich zwischen ihre Körper, seine Finger krallten sich in Alecs Brustbehaarung. Magnus konnte nicht sagen, ob das Stöhnen, das Alec äußerte Schmerz oder Vergnügen bedeutete. Sein eigenes Stöhnen, als Alec ihn in die weiche Stelle zwischen Schulter und Hals biss, war eine Mischung aus beidem. Er konnte Alecs wild pochendes Herz unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen. Alecs Hand schob seine Hand in Magnus Nacken und streichelte den Ansatz seiner kurzen Haare gegen den Strich. 

Magnus erinnerte sich daran, dass Alec das früher schon immer gerne getan hat. Magnus hob leicht den Kopf an. Sofort lagen Alecs Lippen auf den seinen. Selbst nach dieser langen Zeit der Trennung und den anderen Liebhabern, mit denen beide das Bett geteilt hatten, war ihnen jede noch so unbewusste Geste, jede wortlose Bitte, immer noch nicht fremd. Alec hatte schon immer die Fähigkeit, ihn alles um sich herum vergessen zu lassen. Für Magnus gab es nichts anderes mehr als Alecs willkommenes Gewicht auf seinem Körper zu fühlen, das Kribbeln auf seiner Haut zu spüren, welches die Berührungen von Alecs Händen hervorriefen, das immer heller lodernde Feuer, dass seine Küsse in ihm entfachten. Er war der Überzeugung, dass er die Möglichkeit in den Händen hielt, die Welt verändern zu können, solange Alec nur nicht aufhören würde ihn zu küssen. Wie von selbst fuhren seine Hände liebkosend über Alecs Brust und Bauchmuskeln. Sie kamen erst an seiner Gürtelschnalle zum Stillstand. Schwer atmend unterbrach Alec den Kuss und hielt Magnus Hände davon ab, den Gürtel zu öffnen. Er lehnte seine Stirn an die von Magnus und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Magnus Hände zitterten. Er entwand sie Alecs Griff, strich über seine Schultern, seinen Hals, seinen Kiefer, bis er seine Handflächen an Alecs Wangen schmiegte. Alec öffnete die Augen, als Magnus seinen Kopf ein wenig zurück schob. "Es ist in Ordnung." 

Alec holte tief Luft und rutschte ein wenig herunter, damit er seinen Kopf auf Magnus Brust legen konnte. Magnus schlang seine Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest, eine Hand an Alecs Hinterkopf. 

"Dein Herz schlägt so schnell." 

"Das ist nun einmal die Wirkung, die du auf mich hast." Alec konnte hören, dass Magnus lächelte. Er streichelte über Magnus Brustmuskeln, seine Schulter und fuhr den Oberarm herunter. Magnus nahm die Hand aus Alecs Haaren und verschänkte ihre Finger miteinander. Er küsste Alecs Handfläche und legte sie auf seine Brust. So lagen sie und gaben ihren Körpern die Gelegenheit sich zu beruhigen. Als sich ihre Atmung und Herzfrequenz wieder normalisiert hatte, stützte Alec sich auf seine Hände auf und erhob sich etwas von Magnus Oberkörper. 

"Vielleicht wäre es besser wenn ich jetzt gehe..." 

"Vielleicht solltest du noch ein paar Minuten bleiben. Nur, um es langsam angehen lassen zu können." Magnus ergriff Alecs Schlips und zog ihn wieder zu sich herunter. Sie küssten sich langsam, genossen es, so nah beieinander zu sein und sich wieder zu fühlen. Es war unglaublich. 

Obwohl Alec immer geglaubt hatte, er würde das Gefühl von Magnus Lippen, seiner Zunge und seinen Zähnen an seinem Mund nie vergessen, war es in den letzten vier Jahren offensichtlich etwas verblasst. Denn jetzt war alles wieder da, vertraut, aber auch neu und aufregend. Die Erinnerung an Magnus Berührungen wurde diesem neuen Kuss nicht gerecht. Jedes Streifen ihrer Lippen brachte alte Gefühle zurück, Gefühle von Zuhause. Und doch war es, als würde er in diesem Haus neue Räume entdecken, Ausbauten, die ihn dazu veranlassten, es weiter zu erforschen. Oh, was für ein gefährlicher Gedanke das war. Wenn Alec nicht wollte, dass die Dinge sehr schnell eskalieren, sollte er jetzt wirklich lieber gehen. Es kostete ihn enorme Willenskraft den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Er tat es langsam, gab Magnus immer wieder kleine Küsse auf die Lippen. 

"Magnus, ich sollte gehen." Er umfasste Magnus Gesicht und streichelte mit dem Daumen über sein Jochbein. Magnus seufzte und nickte kurz, allerdings ohne Alec loszulassen. Alec setzte sich auf und zog Magnus in eine sitzende Position. 

Lächelnd küßte er Magnus Schmollmund. "Wir sehen uns doch morgen Abend hier bei dir wieder. Und dann feiern wir unseren Start in ein neues Jahr, in ein gemeinsames Leben."

Magnus Augen strahlten in einem warmen Glanz. "Ich kann es kaum erwarten." 

"Dafür habe ich die letzten vier Jahre gelebt. Ich hatte die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben, auch wenn meine Erwartungen niedrig waren." 

Alec ergriff Magnus Hand. 

"Magnus, danke dir noch einmal dafür, dass du mir die Chance gegeben hast, dir zu erzählen was damals passiert ist." 

"Ich brauchte Gewissheit. Und ehrlich gesagt, ich habe dich vermisst. Trotz allem was passiert ist. Izzy hat mich zwar vorgewarnt, dass du beim Weihnachtsessen anwesend sein würdest, es war also nicht gänzlich unerwart, aber dich so plötzlich wieder zu sehen war schon ein Schock. Es hat mir aber wiederum deutlich gezeigt, dass ich mich nur selbst belogen und mir eingeredet habe, dass du mir egal bist."

"Ich weiß was du meinst. Dich in Izzys Flur stehen zu sehen..." 

Magnus drückte Alecs Hand und stand auf. "Wir müssen noch über vieles reden und uns aussprechen. Aber nicht mehr heute Abend, in Ordnung?" 

"Einverstanden." Alec stand auch auf und zog sich sein Jackett an. Den Mantel legte er sich über den Arm. 

Magnus begleitete ihn zur Tür und nahm ihn zum Abschied in die Arme. "Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon." 

"Morgen, Magnus. Morgen sehen wir uns wieder. Ich freue mich schon darauf." 

Der Abschiedskuss war kurz, aber voller Gefühle, Versprechen und Vorfreude.  

"Fahr vorsichtig und komm gut nach Hause." 

"Mach ich. Gute Nacht und schlaf gut!" 

"Du auch!" Magnus schaute Alec hinterher, bis die Fahrstuhltür sich geschlossen hatte. 

 

 

Erst als Magnus die Textnachricht von Alec erhalten hatte, dass er gut und sicher bei Izzy angekommen war, konnte er sich entspannen und zum Schlafengehen fertig machen. Magnus legte sich ins Bett, behielt sein Handy in der Hand. Er strich so lange mit dem Daumen über Alecs Chatverlauf, bis er eingeschlafen war. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich möchte mich für die kudos, bookmarks und eure Kommentare bedanken die das erste Kapitel der englischen Version erhalten hat. Ich danke auch denjenigen fürs Lesen, die dies schweigend tun. 
> 
> Solltet Ihr Rechtschreibfehler finden oder Phrasen, die zu seltsam klingen, dann sagt es mir bitte. Ich bin immer dankbar für Anregungen und Verbesserungsvorschläge. Auch wenn dies bereits meine zweite Fic ist, die ich in deutsch schreibe, ist es trotzdem noch ziemlich ungewohnt. 
> 
>  
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Mal!  
> #SaveShadowhunters ➰  
> #SaveMalec 💞


	3. Say you won't let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus und Alec haben sich wiedergefunden. Sie lernen sich neu kennen und begegnen alten Bekannten. Wird die Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit zu einer Zerreißprobe?
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so in love with you  
> And I hope you know  
> Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold  
> We've come so far my dear  
> Look how we've grown  
> And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
> Just say you won't let go  
> Just say you won't let go
> 
> Say you won't let go - James Arthur

Seit der Silvesterparty  haben Magnus und Alec viele Gelegenheiten genutzt, um sich zu treffen. Wenn sie sich nicht sehen konnten, telefonierten sie zumindest oder schrieben sich mehrere Textnachrichten über den Tag verteilt. Alec wußte viel aus Magnus Leben. Die großen Events waren im Internet öffentlich bekannt gegeben worden, durch die Gerüchteküche, seine Geschwister füllten den Rest. Magnus wusste nichts über Alecs Zeit in L.A. Sie hatten viel aufzuholen. Die Zeit und ihre Erfahrungen hatte beide verändert. Es war spannend, sich neu kennenzulernen, alt Vertrautes oder alte Gewohnheiten wieder neu zu entdecken. Wie zu ihrer Collegezeit spielte Magnus ihm die Songs vor, an denen er gerade arbeitete, um seine Meinung zu hören oder Alec saß bei ihm und las ein Buch, während er komponierte. Hauptsache, sie waren zusammen. 

Neuerdings benutzte Magnus eine Brille zum lesen. Alecs Meinung nach war Magnus unglaublich sexy, wenn er seine Brille trug.

Zuerst war Magnus ein wenig verschämt, als Alec ihn mit der Brille gesehen hatte. Aber seitdem Alec ihm immer wieder mit dem Zeigefinger die Brille zurück schob und seine Nasenspitze küßte, war es ihm nicht mehr peinlich, dass sein Boyfriend ihn mit Brille sah.

Magnus half Alec bei der Inneneinrichtung des Büros. Sie suchten zusammen die Farben aus und gaben den Räumen eine warme Atmosphäre. Magnus war der Meinung, nur weil das für viele ein reiner Arbeitsplatz war, musste er nicht unbedingt häßlich sein. Schließlich verbrachte man einen großen Teil des produktiven Tages dort. 

 

Wie früher, bevor Alec zurück kam, verbrachten sie abwechselnd Spieleabende oder Filmnächte bei Izzy und Simon oder Jace und Clary. Nur im Unterschied zu früher war Magnus gemeinsam mit Alec die Gastgeber, wenn er an der Reihe war. Alec hatte im Café, in dem er gearbeitet hatte, dem Koch öfters beim Kochen zugeguckt und war ganz gut darin geworden. Es machte ihm Freude, für Magnus, seine Familie und Freunde zu kochen. An den Abenden, die sie alleine verbringen wollten, trafen sie sich meist bei Magnus. Alec hatte noch keine eigene Wohnung und wohnte noch bei Izzy und Simon. Diese Zweisamkeit führte ziemlich regelmäßig dazu, dass sie auf der Couch rumknutschten und den Film völlig vergaßen und ignorierten. Jeder ihrer Küsse war wie ein Versinken in einem alten, geliebten Pullover. Etwas Geliebtes und Vertrautes, um dann festzustellen, dass das Material ein neues Muster aufwies. Von mal zu mal fiel es ihnen beiden immer schwerer sich voneinander zu lösen. Die Abschiedsküsse an der Tür wurden mir jedem Abschied länger, die Umarmungen enger. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie ihre Leidenschaft füreinander nicht mehr würden zügeln können, bis sie einander nicht mehr länger widerstehen konnten. 

Alec lag neben oder hinter Magnus auf der Couch, seine Hand presste Magnus Rücken enger an seine Brust. Obwohl sie dem Fernseher zugewandt lagen, achteten beide nicht auf den Film, der seit einer halben Stunde lief. Alec grub seine Nase in Magnus Haare. Er verteilte kleine Küsse von der Rückseite seines Ohres zu seiner Halsbeuge. Er holte tief Atmen und inhaliert Magnus vertrauten Duft. Seine langen, schlanken Finger fuhren langsam über Magnus Brust, strichen und streiften dann und wann zart über seine Brustwarzen. Die Berührungen waren eher geistesabwesend, ohne sexuelle Intention um das Verlangen zu steigern. Es war eine warme, beruhigende Geste für sie beide. 

„Magnus?“ 

„Hmhmm?“ Magnus Antwort war eher ein wohliges Schnurren. Er lehnte den Kopf zurück und rieb sich an Alecs Schlüsselbein. 

„Ich möchte dir etwas sagen. Darf ich?“ Alecs Hand kam kurz unterhalb von Magnus Brustmuskeln zum Stillstand. Magnus wusste sofort, was Alec ihm sagen wollte. Noch vor wenigen Wochen hätte er sich in seiner Umarmung versteift und mit einer witzigen Bemerkung das Thema gewechselt. Aber er hatte lange nachgedacht über Alec und ihre Beziehung und was er ihm bedeutete. In Alec’s Armen drehte er sich auf den Rücken. Wie schaffte er es bloß gleichzeitig ernst zu blicken und doch strahlten seine wundervollen haselnussbraunen Augen so viel Wärme und Zärtlichkeit aus? Magnus bemerkte erst, dass er wortlos in diesem Blick versunkenen war, als Alecs Mundwinkel sich leicht kräuselten.

Magnus atmete tief ein und nickte. „Ja“ sagte er leise. Alecs Hand wanderte von Magnus Brust über sein Schlüsselbein, seine Kehle, entlang bis sie Magnus Unterkiefer umfingen, sein Daumen liebkoste seine Wange. 

„Ich wollte es dir schon vor Monaten sagen, an dem Abend vor Silvester. Ich weiß, dass du Recht hattest mich damals zu unterbrechen und daran zu hindern es laut auszusprechen. Seitdem habe ich nicht noch einmal einen Versuch unternommen, weil ich weiß, dass du es trotzdem fühlen kannst. Aber jetzt ist für mich der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem ich nicht mehr schweigen möchte. Ich möchte es dir jetzt sagen, solange ich noch fähig bin, klar zu denken und es nicht irgendwann einfach so aus mir herausplatzt in einem Moment der Leidenschaft.“

Obwohl Magnus Alecs bewundernswerte Rede nicht unterbrechen wollte, musste er doch leise kichern. Alec war einfach zu süß, wenn er ernsthaft war. Alec wartete, bis Magnus sich beruhigt hatte und er wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Er liebte das schelmische Strahlen in Magnus Augen, sein Lächeln, welches er versuchte zu unterdrücken, um der Situation angemessen ernsthaft zu bleiben. Er liebte ihn. Mit jeder Faser seiner Existenz. Jeder Atemzug, jeder Schlag seines Herzens, war ein Ausdruck dafür, wie sehr er sich in seine Gefühle verstrickt hatte für diesen einzigartigen Mann, den er hier und jetzt in seinen Armen halten durfte. Er konnte ihn nicht wissen lassen, wie sehr er ihn liebte, dafür fehlten ihm die richtigen Worte. Aber wenn er ihm jetzt nicht sagte, was er für ihn empfand, es würde ihn zerbersten und verbrennen, dessen war er sich sicher. 

„Magnus, ich liebe dich!“ 

„Alexander, ich liebe dich genauso sehr.“ 

Alec wußte es, trotzdem blieb immer dieser nagende, kleine Zweifel. Doch es zu hören, diese Worte tatsächlich aus dem Mund der Liebe seines Lebens zu vernehmen, war eine ganz andere Erfüllung. Das leise Lächeln auf Alecs Gesicht wandelte sich in ein überglückliches Strahlen, als die erhofften Worte in ihn hinein sickerten, durch seine Haut, durch sein Fleisch, durch seine Knochen und sich in seine Seele verankerten und dort festsetzen. 

„Oh Gott, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Wie sehr ich mich danach gesehnt habe, das von dir zu hören, es dich noch einmal sagen zu hören, wie sehr es mir auf der Seele brannte, es dir endlich sagen zu können.“ 

„Zeig's mir.“ Magnus Hand verfing sich in Alecs Hinterkopf und zog ihn zu sich heran. Dieser Kuss war einer der gefühlvollsten, die sie jemals miteinander getauscht hatten. Er war süß, bewusst langsam und überaus zärtlich und so liebevoll, dass sich Magnus Augen mit Tränen füllten. Immer wieder Zärtliche Küsse austauschend hielt Alec Magnus in seiner Umarmung umfangen, Magnus streichelte Alecs Unterarm, der ihn sicher hielt. 

Erst die laute Musik beim Abspann des Films mahnte Alec, dass es Zeit wäre nach Hause zu gehen. Er war erleichtert und glücklich, dass er nun Magnus nicht nur zum Abschied umarmen und küssen konnte, sondern ihm auch wiederholt seine Liebe gestehen durfte. Er würde es ab heute jeden Abend tun, wenn sie sich trennen müssten, in dem Bewusstsein, dass ein Abschied irgendwann nicht mehr nötig sein würde. Bald würde er bei Magnus bleiben können. Noch war die Zeit nicht reif, aber beide arbeiteten daran. Eine Beziehung bedeutet, sich stets zu bemühen. Damit war mehr gemeint als bloß Lust und Leidenschaft, daran mangelte es beiden mit Sicherheit nicht. 

 

Als Dankeschön für die Hilfe beim Einrichten des Büros lud Alec Magnus in das Restaurant ein, in dem sie vor Silvester ihr erstes Date hatten. Sie waren in den letzten zwei Monaten mehrfach dort gewesen und wurden auch dieses Mal wieder zu ihrem üblichen Tisch geführt. Sie gaben gerade bei der Kellnerin ihre Bestellungen auf und Alec reichte ihr die Speisekarten zurück, als Magnus angenervt stöhnte. 

„Magnus? Was ist los? Was hast du?“ fragte Alec besorgt. 

Magnus deutete flüchtig mit dem Kinn zum Eingang. Er hatte seinen „Erzfeind“ herein kommen sehen. Alec schaute in die angedeutete Richtung und sah einen Mann hereinkommen, der zu einem entfernten Tisch geführt wurde. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ist das nicht…?“ Alec sah Magnus fragend an. 

„Johnny Rook, ja das ist er. Ich bin froh, dass er uns nicht bemerkt hat. Ich möchte den Abend unbeschwert mit dir genießen können.“ 

„Was ist eigentlich das Problem mit euch beiden? Ich habe das nie so richtig verstanden.“

„Eigentlich gibt es kein Problem. Aber Camille fand, eine Rivalität könnte der Karriere nur förderlich sein. Seiner, nicht meiner, wohlgemerkt.“ 

„Ich habe nie einen unpassenden Kommentar von dir gelesen was ihn betrifft.“

„Ich habe mich auch immer sehr bedeckt gehalten und mich nicht negativ über ihn geäußert. Was ihn aber nicht vom Gegenteil abhalten hat. Aber sein Verhalten ist mittlerweile wirklich nervig geworden. Was von Camille natürlich gefördert wird.“ 

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht…“ 

Denn in diesem Moment betraten Valentin, Jonathan, Sebastian und Camille das Restaurant. Nur Camille bemerkte Magnus und Alec, da sie sich im Restaurant umsah als würde sie sich einen Überblick verschaffen wollen über ihr Publikum. Sie schützte die Lippen, ihre Augen sprühten Funken. 

Alec nahm Magnus Hand und unterbrach damit den kurzen Blickkontakt. Magnus wandte den Blick von Camille ab und lächelte Alec an. „Es geht mir gut. Keine Sorge. Du bist bei mir.“ 

„Und das wird sich auch nicht ändern. Nicht noch einmal. Versprochen!“ Alec sah ihn mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit an, die es Magnus unmöglich machte, den Blick von ihm abzuwenden. 

„Magnus, ich schaue dich an und sehe den Rest meines Lebens vor meinen Augen. Nie wieder werde ich jemanden verlassen, der meine Seele mehr berührt als meinen Körper."

Magnus beugte sich zu Alec vor um ihn zu küssen, als eine leise Stimme sprach: „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, die Herren.“ 

Die Kellnerin brachte die Getränke. Verlegen sah Alec sie an und entzog Magnus seine Hand, damit die Kellnerin ihre Weingläser servieren konnte. 

Alec schob seine Hand wieder über den Tisch. Magnus legte seine eigene in Alecs Handfläche und erhob sein Glas für einen Toast. „Auf uns.“ 

„Auf uns. Wenn schon nicht für immer, dann wenigstens für Ewig.“ 

„Wer von uns beiden ist denn hier der Poet? Darf ich das in einem meiner Songs verwenden?“ 

„Oh wie überaus süß. Frischt ihr alte Erinnerungen auf?“ Camille konnte offenbar nicht widerstehen ihr Gift zu versprühen, als sie Magnus und Alec zusammen bei einem romantischen Dinner Date sieht. 

Alec hielt immer noch Magnus Hand und drückte sie kurz. Die beruhigende Wärme von Alecs Handfläche tat Magnus gut. 

„Nein, wir erschaffen gerade neue Erinnerungen. Vorzugsweise ohne dich. Dies ist eine Verabredungen. Wenn du also die Freundlichkeit besitzen würdest…“ Magnus sah Camille an und hob eine Augenbraue. 

„Aber mein lieber Magnus, ich will doch nichts anderes als meine Besorgnis äußern. Schließlich bin ich besorgt um dich.“ 

Magnus wedelte mit der Hand, als wolle er ein lästiges Insekt verscheuchen. „Wie du siehst, geht es mir - uns - jetzt wieder blendend. Du kannst also deine ungewollte Besorgnis nehmen und sie dir liebend gerne…“ 

Alec quetschte Magnus Hand ein wenig fester. Magnus drückte Alecs Hand kurz und verstummte. Alec hatte recht. Camille war es nicht wert, die Fassung zu verlieren. 

Doch so leicht gab Camille sich nicht geschlagen. Mit gespielte Entsetzen legte sie eine Hand auf ihre Brust. „Magnus, jetzt sag nicht, du hättest nichts aus der Vergangenheit gelernt. Wie kannst du dich mit jemandem treffen, der dich so schamlos verlassen hat? Hat er dich etwa nicht einfach so mir nichts dir nichts sitzen gelassen? Ich kann mich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, wie dein kleines Herz zerbrach. Du etwa nicht mehr? Willst du es auf eine Wiederholung ankommen lassen?“ 

„Camille, erspar uns deine eifersüchtigen Attitüden. Magnus und ich sind zusammen. Er hatte damals kein Interesse an dir und jetzt schon mal gar nicht.“ Alec hielt seinen Ärger gut im Griff. Diese Frau war Schuld an vier Jahren voller Verzweiflung, Trauer, Wut und Einsamkeit. Aber er wollte ihr nicht die Genugtuung geben und ihr auch nur den geringsten Hauch an Emotionen zeigen. 

„Wieso glaubst du, ich hätte Interesse an Magnus? Ich habe einen sehr viel dickeren Fisch an der Angel.“ Triumphierend hielt sie einen protzigen Verlobungsring in die Höhe. 

„Ich bin heute hier um meine und Jonathan's offizielle Verlobungsfeier zu planen.“ 

„Ach, hier bist du, Babe.“ Johnny Rook fuhr mit seiner Hand über Camille's unteren Rücken und verstärkte seinen Griff um ihre Taille, um sie besitzergreifend näher an sich zu ziehen. Er war von allen unbemerkt aufgetaucht. Bei dieser vertrauten Geste in der Öffentlichkeit presste Camille kurz ihre Lippen zusammen. Sie war sichtlich nicht davon begeistert bei der Verkündung der Neuigkeiten unterbrochen zu werden. Sie schätzte es gar nicht, dass sich der Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit von ihr weg und dafür hin zu Johnny verschob. Nichts von alledem bemerkte Johnny. Er küsste Camilles Wange, bevor er den Blick auf die Anwesenden am Tisch richtete. Mißmutig sah Johnny Rook von Camille zu Magnus. „Was willst’n du in so 'nem noblen Schuppen wie diesen hier?“ 

Magnus seufzte. „Dir auch einen schönen Abend, Johnny. Eloquent wie eh und je, wie ich sehe. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten, ich bin öfters hier. Ich schätze die Diskretion dieses Etablissements.“ 

Johnny Rook blickte auf Magnus und Alecs verschränkte Hände. 

„Die hast du auch nötig. Ich wusste gar nicht, daß du 'ne Schwuchtel bist und dich von 'nem Kerl ficken lässt.“ 

Magnus seufzte. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust jetzt über dieses Thema zu reden. Vor allem nicht mit Johnny. „Mein Privatleben ist genau das, wie es sich auch nennt, nämlich privat. Es geht dich nicht das geringste an.“ 

Johnny schnaubte verächtlich. „Als wenn du pressescheu wärst.“ 

„Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen, muß ich mich nicht jeden Monat mit einer neuen Eroberung von der Boulevardpresse in billigen Lokalen finden lassen, nur der Publicity wegen.“ 

Johnnys Temperament hatte schon immer eine kurze Zündschnur. Verärgert schleuderte er Magnus ein „Arschloch!“ entgegen. 

Alec stand auf und nickte kurz „Angenehm, Lightwood.“ wodurch er diese Beleidigung absichtlich als Vorstellung interpretierte. 

Nachdem Johnny Rook Alecs Bemerkung endlich verstanden hatte, wechselte seine Gesichtsfarbe sehr schnell zu einem ungesunden und fleckigen rot. 

Magnus ergriff Alecs Hand, der sich daraufhin wieder setzte. 

Camille stand daneben und beobachtete das Schauspiel. Sie sah aus wie eine Katze, die nicht nur den beliebtesten Kanarienvogel gefressen hatte, sondern zum Nachtisch noch eine große Schüssel Sahne auslecken konnte. Sie konnte kaum verbergen, wie sehr sie den Schlagabtausch genoß. Sie hoffte auf einen öffentlichen Skandal. 

„Ich wollte gerade einen Suchtrupp nach euch losschicken. Die Getränke sind da und wir würden gerne bestellen.“ Valentine stellte sich neben Camille und bemerkte mit einem Stirnrunzeln Johnnys Hand um ihre Taille. 

„Was ist hier los? Camille, belästigen die beiden Herren dich?“

Valentine besah sich aufmerksam, an wessen Tisch seine zukünftige Schwiegertochter stand, bereit sie zu beschützen, anstelle von Johnny Rook. Als er jedoch Magnus erkannte, entspannte sich seine Haltung. 

„Magnus, richtig? Schön, Sie einmal wieder zu sehen. Ich bin zwar in Rente und meine beiden Söhne halten alles Geschäftliche von mir fern, aber ich persönlich finde es sehr schade, dass Sie den Vertrag mit Morgenstern Records nicht verlängert haben.“

Magnus suchte nach einer höflichen oder zumindest neutralen Antwort. Ihm war Camilles leichtes Schnauben nicht entgangen, mit dem sie Valentines Worte kommentierte, seine Söhne würden alles geschäftliche von ihm fern halten. Magnus war überzeugt, daß Camille ihr bestes gab, Valentine ahnungslos im Dunklen zu belassen. Doch Valentine gab ihm keine Gelegenheit zu antworten, denn er hatte auch Alec erkannt, welcher Magnus vor über vier Jahren jedes Mal begleitet hatte, wenn er mit Valentine verhandelt hatte. 

Magnus war zuerst überrascht, dass er sich noch an Alec erinnerte, aber Valentine wäre in dem Geschäft nie so weit gekommen, wäre niemals so erfolgreich geworden, wenn er ein schlechtes Gedächtnis für Gesichter oder Namen hätte. 

„Kommen Sie beide doch mit zu unserem Tisch und leisten Sie uns Gesellschaft. Ich lade Sie herzlich ein. Wir haben einen sehr erfreulichen Grund zum Feiern.“ 

Magnus musste Alec bloß ansehen.

Alec konnte den Blick sofort interpretieren, auch wenn Magnus nichts sagte und sich um eine ausdrucksloe Mine bemühte. 

„Tut uns leid, aber wir müssen dankend ablehnen.“

Hätte Camille von dem selbstgefällige Grinsen abgesehen, hätte Alec es vielleicht bei der schlichten Ablehnung belassen. 

„Angesichts der Ereignisse in der Vergangenheit wäre dies sicherlich nicht angebracht.“ 

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz…“ Valentine war von Alecs Bemerkung irritiert. Johnny war immer noch angepisst, traute sich in Valentines Gegenwart allerdings nicht mehr etwas Abfälliges zu sagen nach der ausgesprochenen Einladung an ihren Tisch. 

Camille legte ihre Hand auf Valentines Arm. „Ich glaube, du hast Recht. Es ist Zeit, an unseren Tisch zurück zu gehen. Wir sind ja heute Abend hierher gekommen um meine Verlobung zu planen und nicht…“ 

Valentine erhob seine Hand, um Camilles Geschwafel zu unterbrechen. Er wartete auf Alecs Antwort. Selbst als Camille ihren Griff um Valentines Arm verstärkte und versuchte, ihn weiter zu ziehen, wandte er den Blick nicht von Alec ab. 

„Valentine, lass sie doch hier sitzen. Haben wir nicht wichtigere, zukünftige Dinge zu bereden als uns langweilige Geschichten aus der Vergangenheit anzuhören, die niemand interessiert?“ 

Valentine schob Camilles Hand von seinem Arm. „Mich interessiert, was Magnus und Alec zu sagen haben.“ 

Alec teilte Magnus anfängliche Scheu nicht, sondern antwortete Valentine ganz direkt und ehrlich. Er erzählte von der Trennung, zu der Camille ihn gezwungenen hatte und er die vier Jahre des Vertrages abwarten musste, bis er Magnus wiedersehen konnte. Magnus erzählte davon, wie bei dem Label mit ihm umgegangen war. 

Valentine ließ sich nicht beirren von Camilles permanenten Versuchen Magnus und Alec zu unterbrechen. Selbstverständlich leugnete Camille, mit alledem auch nur das geringste zu tun zu haben.

„Magnus, das sind ernsthafte Anschuldigungen, die ihr beide hier hervor bringt. Damit ist nicht zu spaßen.“ 

Camille konnte nur schwer ein siegessicheres Lächeln vor Valentine verbergen. „Natürlich kann er nichts davon beweisen.“  

Magnus verstand ihre hochgezoge Augenbraue als Herausforderung und schlug vor, ihren Verlobten sowie ihre beiden anwesenden Liebhaber zu befragen. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Camille tatsächlich eine Affäre mit Johnny Rook hatte, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit lag sehr nahe nach dem zu beurteilen, wie vertraut Johnny sich ihr gegenüber verhielt, trotz des nicht zu übersehenden Verlobungsrings. 

Valentine stutzte über Magnus‘ Worte. „Beide anwesenden Liebhaber? Wovon redest du? Ich kläre das. Jetzt sofort.“ Er warf einen nicht so freundlichen Blick auf Camille und Johnny, den er für einen der Liebhaber hielt. 

„Und ihr beide, bewegt euch besser nicht weg von diesem Tisch.“ Auch wenn er bereits in Rente war, wußte Valentine immer noch eine Aura von Autorität auszustrahlen. 

„Wenn du meine Verlobung mit Jonathan gefährdest, Magnus, ich schwöre dir…“ 

„Was, Camille? Was? Was willst du uns jetzt noch antun? Du hast uns einmal auseinander gerissen. Noch einmal wird das nicht passieren.“ Alec war kurz davor richtig wütend zu werden. 

„Du hast dir die Suppe selbst eingebrockt. 

Du hast dich selbst in diese Situation hinein manövriert. Du konntest deinen kleinlichen Rachegelüsten nicht widerstehen wegen Ereignissen aus unserer Schulzeit, die du auch selbst verschuldet hast. Tut mir Leid, aber ich kann kein Mitleid mit dir empfinden.“ Im Gegensatz zu Alec blieb Magnus ziemlich ruhig und sachlich. 

Alec war stolz auf Magnus, denn er wusste, wie viel Kraft ihn diese Konfrontation kostete. Der konstante, beruhigende Druck von Alecs Hand in seiner versicherte ihm, dass sein Boyfriend bei ihm war, dass sie zusammen waren, dass er in dieser Situation nicht allein war, dass er diese ungewollte Begegnung mit der Vergangenheit nicht alleine bewältigen musste. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam Valentine mit Jonathan und Sebastian an den Tisch zurück, an dem Camille und Johnny Rook nach wie vor standen. Die Blicke seiner beiden Söhne waren eine Mischung von Neugierde und Besorgnis, die von Verwirrung abgelöst wurde, als sie Magnus und Alec gemeinsam an einem Tisch sitzen sahen. 

Valentine bat Magnus und Alec ihre Anschuldigung noch einmal zu wiederholen. Sie sahen nicht unbedingt schuldbewußt aus, aber Valentine kannte seine Söhne. Dass sie nichts von den Vorkommnissen in der Plattenfirma bezüglich Magnus Karriere bestritten, festigte seinen Glauben an Magnus und Alecs Aussagen. Den Plan, Alec zu zwingen, mit Magnus Schluss zu machen, war allerdings Camilles alleiniges Werk. 

„Da offenbar alles der Wahrheit entspricht, was mir heute Abend hier zugetragen worden ist, bin ich geneigt auch der anderen Angelegenheit auf den Grund zu gehen.“ 

Ein Blick auf Camille ließ sie innehalten in ihrem Versuch, sich vom Tisch zu entfernen. 

„Camille, hast du eine Affäre mit Sebastian und Johnny?“ 

Jonathan zog scharf die Luft ein und sah von Camille zu seinem erschrocken Halbbruder, der den Anstand hatte, ertappt und schuldbewußt auszusehen, zu Rook, der ein zufriedenes Grinsen zur Schau stellte. Wie sich herausstellte wußte Jonathan nichts von der Affäre mit Sebastian und Johnny Rook. Selbstverständlich war es Sebastian bekannt, dass Camille mit Jonathan liiert war, aber nichts davon, dass er Camille mit noch einem anderen Mann geteilt hatte. Allein Johnny wusste von beiden Beziehungen.

„Ist das wahr, Camille?“ Jonathans Blick war hart und eisig. 

Camille streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. „Was bedeutet das denn schon? Wichtig ist doch nur, was uns beide verbindet. Das ist alles, was für mich zählt.“ 

"Und dein Bankkonto," flüsterte Magnus nur für Alec hörbar, der leise hinter seiner Hand kicherte.

Jonathan wich ihrer Berührung aus und hob abwehren den Arm. „Lass dich nie wieder in meiner Nähe sehen.“ 

Er drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um. „Wir reden später. Glaube mir, das wird kein Vergnügen. Das gilt auch für dich Rooke."

Er wandte sich zu Gehen, drehte sich aber noch einmal kurz zu Camille. „Du bist gefeuert.“ 

Gemeinsam mit seinen Vater verließ er das Restaurant. Sebastian eilte hinter ihnen her. 

"Rook, ich heiße Rook," rief er Jonathan nach.

Verärgert wandte sich Camille an Johnny. "Ich denke, du hast den Ernst dieser Situation nicht ganz verstanden, kann es sein?"

„Warum? Endlich ist es raus! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich Bane einmal für etwas dankbar sein würde.“

Camille sah Rook an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. „Für was, bitte schön, bist du dankbar? Meine Verlobung ist gerade geplatzt und ich habe meinen Job verloren.“ 

„Ichberzogen wie immer,“ murmelte Alec

„Manche Dinge ändern sich eben nie.“ 

„Dieses selbstgefällige Gehabe von Jonathan konnte ich noch nie ausstehen. Er tat immer so, als ob ihm die Welt gehörte. Aber jetzt habe ich dich ganz für mich allein. Ich muß dich nicht mehr mit diesen Vollidioten teilen.“ Er griff wieder um ihre Taille. 

Camille entzog sich Johnnys Griff: “Wohl kaum… Denn diese ‚Vollidioten‘ wie du sie nennst haben meine Miete bezahlt.“

„Was willst du damit sagen?“ Rook sah auf seine Hand, die gerade eben noch um Camille geschlungen war. „Willst du nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein?“ 

„Natürlich nicht! Mach Dich bitte nicht lächerlich. Wir waren nie zusammen. Ich hatte bestenfalls meinen Spaß mit dir, wenn es gut lief. Mehr nicht.“ 

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!“ 

Camille lachte Johnny Rook ins Gesicht. „Was hast du denn gedacht? Dass ich mich für den Rest deines unbedeutenden Lebens an dich kette?“ 

Irgendwie tat es Magnus fast leid, wie Rook von Camille behandelt wurde und sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher, als er Camille ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen ließ. 

„Entschuldigung. Da die anderen Herrschaften uns bereits verlassen haben…“ 

Ein Kellner stand plötzlich neben Camille, welcher ihr die Rechnung in einem chicken Ledermäppchen präsentierte. 

 „Was soll das sein?“ Camille besah sich das schmale Tablett, das der Kellner ihr entgegen streckte. 

„Das ist die Rechnung für die Getränke, die an Ihrem Tisch bestellt wurden.“ Er schob das kleine Tablett eine eindringliche Winzigkeit in Camilles Richtung. Mit spitzen Fingern öffnete Camille das Ledermäppchen und warf einen Blick auf die Summe der Rechnung. 

Magnus und Alec hatten eine Wonne zu beobachten, wie alle Farbe Camilles Gesicht verließ. 

„Würdest du…?“ Camille deutete von der Rechnung zu Magnus. 

Alecs Blick war durchdringend. "Wage es bloß nicht!"

Magnus strahlte Alec an. "Ich hatte es nicht vor."

Camille warf noch einmal einen Blick auf die Rechnung. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass es sich hier um ein Versehen handelt. $ 527,50 für Getränke, die niemand getrunken hat, kann ich nicht akzeptieren.“ 

„Sie haben selbst die Flasche Cristal bei mir bestellt mit den Worten, dass sie einen Grund zum Feiern haben. Es steht Ihnen selbstverständlich frei, die Getränke am Tisch zu sich zu nehmen und die bereits geöffnete Flasche Champagner mitzunehmen.“ 

„Diese ganze Farce ist einfach nur lächerlich.“

„Madame, ich muß Sie bitten die Lautstärke ihrer Beanstandung dem Wohlbefinden unserer Gästen anzupassen."

Der Zusatz 'zahlende Gäste' schwebte ungesagt doch für alle wohl verständlich im Raum. 

„Du lässt mich tatsächlich mit der Rechnung hier sitzen?“ 

„Du sitzt nicht, du stehst. Und ja, das habe ich vor. Wenn du uns jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest, ich denke, unser Abendessen wird gerade serviert.“ Magnus lächelte die Kellnerin an, die ihre beiden Teller brachte und bedankte sich für den Service. Alec bestellte weitere Getränke und wünschte Magnus einen guten Appetit. Sie stießen mit dem restlichen Wein an und leerten ihre Gläser. 

Mit einem breiten Grinsen lehnte Alec sich über den Tisch und flüsterte laut: „Ich wollte schon immer wissen, was passiert, wenn jemand die Rechnung nicht bezahlt.“ 

Der Kellner blickte Richtung Ausgangstür, hob kurz die Hand und winkte jemanden von der Security heran. 

„Und damit hat sich deine Frage soeben von selbst beantwortet.“ Magnus zwinkerte Alec zu. 

Alec nimmt Magnus Hand und küsst seine Handknöchel. „Man sieht sich immer zweimal im Leben.“ 

Beide sahen zu, wie Camille relativ diskret

aber bestimmt aus dem Restaurantbereich heraus geführt und zum Büro des Managers gebracht wurde. 

Mit sich und der Welt im Reinen genossen sie das köstliche Essen und den hervorragenden Wein in gelöster Atmosphäre. Sie fühlten sich gut, sie fühlten sich so frei und so unbeschwert wie schon lange nicht mehr. Vor allem, nachdem der Manager des Restaurants persönlich an ihren Tisch gekommen war, um ihnen die Flasche Cristal zu bringen. "Da die Flasche bereits geöffnet ist, wäre es eine Verschwendung, sie nicht zu genießen."

Nach dem Dessert suchten sie ein Foto aus ihrer Galerie auf dem Handy aus, das Magnus mit einem Statement auf Twitter und Instagram postete. Sie wollten ihre Beziehung lieber selbst öffentlich machen, bevor Camille oder Rook der Presse Lügen erzählen konnten, denn sie hatten immerhin gute Verbindungen nicht nur zur Presse, die sie würden nutzen können.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Danach bezahlte Alec die Rechnung und bat die Kellnerin darum, ihnen ein Taxi zu rufen. Eine Flasche Wein und eine Flasche Cristal waren definitiv zu viel, um noch selbst zu fahren. 

~o~o~o~

 

Während der Fahrer sie zu Magnus Appartement brachte, sprachen sie über einen Termin, den Alec mit einer Immobilienmaklerin hatte, zu welchem Magnus ihn auf Alecs Bitte hin begleiten würde. Sie hatten sich schon verschiedene Wohnungen angesehen, ohne dass Alec sich für eine entschieden hatte. Es war nicht so, dass ihm keine gefallen hätte, er wollte nur alle Möglichkeiten genauer in Augenschein nehmen, bevor er eine Entscheidung traf. Jedes Mal stellte er sich vor, wie Magnus diese Wohnung einrichten würde, wenn er dort mit ihm zusammen dort einziehen würde. Ansonsten überließ er seinem Freund das Reden und die Verhandlungen mit der Immobilienmaklerin. Er genoß das Gefühl eines gemeinsamen Haushaltes, das ihm diese Wohnungsbesichtigungen vermittelten. 

 

Das Taxi hielt vor Magnus Apartmentgebäude. Wie immer öffnete Alec ihm die Autotür und reichte Magnus die Hand beim Aussteigen. Er verschenkte ihre Finger miteinander und begleitete Magnus zur Eingangstür, wo sie von dem Pförtner freundlich begrüßt wurden. Im Gebäude öffnete Magnus die Knöpfe seines Mantels und legte sich den Schal nur noch lose um den Hals. Alec trug wie so oft seinen Mantel offen. Er machte sich nicht oft die Mühe den Mantel zu schließen, da er ihn für die Autofahrt eh auszog.

Magnus drückte den Kopf für den Fahrstuhl, drehte sich zu Alec um und ergriff seine Hände. Er führte Alecs Arme zu seinem Rücken, der ihn dadurch umarmte. Magnus legte Alec seine Arme um den Hals und fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine Haare. 

„Alles in allem war das im Grunde genommen ein schöner Abend.“

„Findest du?“ Alec stubste mit seiner Nase gegen die von Magnus.

„Oh, Karma ist ein Bumerang.“ Magnus zwinkerte. 

Alec lachte leise und ließ Magnus zuerst in den Fahrstuhl einsteigen. „Das kann man wohl sagen. Karma hat kein Verfallsdatum.“ Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand des Fahrstuhls und zog Magnus wieder an sich. Magnus legte beide Hände auf Alecs Brust. Langsam schob er sie am Revers des Mantels nach oben, bis er die Haut von Alecs Hals mit seinen Fingerspitzen berührte. 

„Weißt du, wie du die Situation mit Valentine gehandhabt hast und mit Camille und Johnny umgegangen bist, war unglaublich heiß!“ Magnus Daumen beschrieben kleine Kreise auf Alecs Pulsader. 

„Ist das wahr?“ Alec senkte seinen Kopf ein wenig. 

„Hmmhmm.“ Magnus nickte und hielt seinen Kopf erhoben. 

„Wenn ich eines im Café gelernt habe, dann mit schwierigen und nervigen Gästen umzugehen und trotzdem ruhig und freundlich zu bleiben.“ 

„Ich hätte dich am liebsten über den Tisch gelehnt und dich so sehr ausgefüllt, dass du mich eine Woche lang in dich gespürt hättest.“ Magnus Hände legten sich auf Alecs Wangen, die Daumen streiften seine Jochbeine. Sie standen so eng beieinander, dass ihrer beider Atem sich vereinte. 

„Warum machst du das denn nicht jetzt?“ Alecs Frage war nur ein Flüstern. 

Magnus hatte das Gefühl, sein Magen führe mit ihm Achterbahn anstatt Fahrstuhl. Er sah Alec intensiv an, forschte in seinen ruhigen, ernsten Augen nach der Antwort, die er zu hören erhoffte. „Bist du sicher? Willst du das wirklich?“

„Magnus, mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich will das. Ich wollte das schon vor Silvester, wie du weißt. Damals wäre es tatsächlich zu früh gewesen, das weiß ich mittlerweile. Aber ich denke, jetzt ist der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen."

Magnus seufzte leise und zog Alecs Kopf die letzten Millimeter zu sich heran. Ihre Lippen trafen sich. Alec gewährte Magnus Zunge Einlaß für einen kompromisslosen Kuss. 

Als das ‚Ping‘ der sich öffnenden Fahrstuhltür ertönte, unterbrach Alec den Kuss. „Willst du denn auch?“ 

Als Antwort zog Magnus ihn mit beiden Händen aus dem Fahrstuhl und sie stolperten in Richtung Tür von Magnus Apartment, ohne den nächsten Kuss zu unterbrechen. Alec drückte Magnus gegen die Tür und nestelte an den Knöpfen von Magnus Hemd. Er ließ nur von Magnus Mund, um seine Lippen seinen Fingern folgen zu lassen. Jeder Zentimeter, den das offene Hemd entblößte, wurde mit kleinen Küssen übersät. Er schob das Hemd ein Stück beiseite und saugte an Magnus Nippeln. Er griff fester um seine Taille, als Magnus Knie kurz nachgaben und für wenige Sekunden ihren Dienst verweigerten. Er zupfte so lange am Hemd, bis er es aus dem Hosenbund gezogen hatte und er Magnus bloßen Rücken unter seinen Fingern spürte. Er fuhr Magnus Seiten entlang und zog dadurch das Hemd immer weiter aus der Hose. Am Bauch angekommen, öffnete er die letzten Knöpfe. Er wechselte zur anderen Brustwarze und widmete ihr die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit. Magnus Hände in seinen Haaren, der Druck mit dem er seinen Kopf noch enger an seine Brust drückte, ließen ihn etwas übereifrig werden. Scharf zog Magnus die Luft ein. Sofort hörte er auf und sah Magnus besorgt an. „Es tut..“ 

„Wage es nicht, dich zu entschuldigen. Das einzige, was dir leid tun sollte ist, dass du aufgehört hast.“ Magnus Hände waren immer noch in Alecs Haaren vergraben. Er widerstand dem Impuls, ihn erneut an die Stelle zu drücken, wo er ihn wieder fühlen wollte. 

Alec fuhr mit dem Daumen über den malträtierten Nippel, leckte mit flacher Zunge und bließ kühle Luft darüber. 

Mit einem Stöhnen ließ Magnus seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen und stieß schmerzhaft gegen seine Tür. „Autsch! Vielleicht sollten wir das Ganze nach drinnen verlagern.“ 

Alec nickte. Und schon lagen seine Lippen wieder auf Magnus Mund. Magnus lächelte in diesen Kuss hinein. Alec machte wirklich keine halben Sachen. Wie zur Bestätigung dieses Gedankens drückte Alec sich noch näher an Magnus Körper. Magnus konnte Alecs Erektion an seiner eigenen Härte fühlen, was seine Erregung noch weiter steigerte. Er bemerkte, dass Alec eine Hand in seine Hosentasche steckte und drehte seine Hüfte nach außen, um dieser unerwarteten aber nicht unwillkommenen Berührung entgegen zu kommen. Viel zu flüchtig streifte Alecs Hand Magnus Schwanz. Er stieß einen frustrierten Laut aus, als Alec seine Hand aus der Tasche zog. Die Hände seines Boyfriends jetzt um seine Taille zu fühlen, beruhigte ihn nicht wirklich. 

Dass Alec ihm den Haustürschlüssel aus der Hosentasche gezogen hatte bemerkte Magnus erst, als er laut scheppernd auf dem Boden fiel. 

„Was machst Du da?“ 

„Ich habe versucht, die Tür aufzuschließen. Aber dich zu küssen und gleichzeitig den Schlüssel ins Schloss zu stecken habe ich mir einfacher vorgestellt.“ Alec lachte ein wenig verlegen. 

„Hoffentlich hat deine Treffsicherheit im Schlafzimmer nicht nachgelassen.“ 

Obwohl Alec sich bückte um den Schlüssel aufzuheben, bemerkte Magnus die tiefe Röte, die Alecs Gesicht überzog. Er hielt Magnus den Schlüssel entgegen, hielt seinen Blick aber auf seine Hand gesenkt. 

„Dann sollte ich vielleicht dir das Zielen überlassen. Nur um sicher zu gehen.“

Magnus umfasste Alecs Schultern und ließ seine Hände hinabgleiten bis er Alecs Handgelenke umfasste. 

„Alles, was du willst. Alles, wie du es willst.“ Bedächtig nahm er Alec den Schlüssel aus der Hand und schloss die Tür auf. Er überließ Alec den Vortritt in die warme, gemütliche Wohnung. Er nahm Alec den Mantel und das Jackett ab, hing beides auf Kleiderbügel und verstaute sie im Garderobeschrank neben seinem eigenen Mantel. Er zog seine Schuhe aus wartete, bis Alec es ihm gleich getan hatte. 

Magnus nahm Alec bei der Hand und führte ihn in sein Schlafzimmer. Alec sah sich nur flüchtig in dem Raum um, den er bis jetzt noch nicht betreten hatte. Sie hatten immer nur auf Magnus Couch geknutscht. Dieses Schlafzimmer hätte er unter tausenden als das von Magnus identifiziert, ohne es vorher gesehen zu haben. Alles in diesem Raum spiegelte Magnus Persönlichkeit wider. Alecs Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Magnus seine Arme anhob und die Manschettenknöpfe entfernte. Er nahm Alec die Uhr ab und legte alles auf den Nachttisch. Alec folgte jeder von Magnus Bewegungen. Er stand einfach nur vor ihm, blickte Magnus in die Augen und ließ ihn gewähren, als Magnus begann ihm langsam sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Magnus öffnete seine Gürtelschnalle, den Knopf der Anzugshose. Er zog den Zipper des Reißverschlusses herunter ohne Alecs Ständer zu berühren. Alec legte Magnus die Hände auf die Schultern um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, als er ihm half, seine Hose auszuziehen. 

Magnus genoß den Anblick von Alecs muskulöser Brust, den kleinen Brustwarzen, die aus den Brusthaaren hervor lugten, den deutlichen Bauchmuskeln. Er ließ seinen Blick wandern über diesen herrlichen Körper. Magnus kniete sich vor Alec, seine Hände glitten Alecs Waden entlang und zupften an seinen Socken. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Alec den Hinweis verstand und seine Füße anhob, damit Magnus ihm die Socken ausziehen konnte. Er war viel zu sehr von dem Gefühl abgelenkt, das Magnus Atem an dem feuchten Fleck auf seinem Shorts verursachte. Alecs Mund wurde trocken. Seitdem sie die Wohnung betreten hatten, hatten sie sich nicht noch einmal geküsst. Dennoch steigerte sich seine Erregung ins Unermessliche. Alec hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass es so unglaublich erotisch sein könnte, nur in Shorts und offenem Hemd vor einem völlig bekleideten Magnus zu stehen, der ihn allein mit den Augen liebkoste. 

Magnus streifte Alecs Hemd von den Schultern und lenkte ihn zum Bett. Erst als Alec auf dem Bett lag, zog er sich selbst aus. Er machte für Alec keine Show daraus, aber durch seine natürlichen, eleganten Bewegungen war dieser Akt an sich selbst schon eine reine Augenweide. Wortlos schaute Alec zu, wie sich Magnus seine Kleidungsstücke nach und nach auf dem Boden verteilte. Erst als Magnus nach der Halskette griff, die er trug, sagte Alec leise: „Nicht.“ 

Verstehend blinzelte Magnus kurz. Er legte sich neben Alec auf die Seite. Er wandte den Blick nicht ab, als seine Hand den Weg fand von seiner Hüfte, die Rippen entlang, zu Alecs Schulter. Mit zärtlichen Fingern fand er die empfindliche Stelle an Alecs Hals. 

Alec erschauderte. Er hatte sich oft ausgemalt, wie ihr erstes Mal sein würde nach so langer Zeit. Unzählige Male träumte er davon, Magnus die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen, von leidenschaftlichen Küssen. Er bemerkte erst, dass auch er Magnus streichelte, als sein Liebhaber die Augen schloss und ihre Lippen sich fanden in einem langsamen, zärtlichen Kuss. Es war nicht wie in seiner Vorstellung. Und es war perfekt. 

Alec kam es vor als würden sie für Stunden nebeneinander liegen, sich küssen und sich streicheln. Er war glücklich. 

Magnus fühlte an seinen Lippen, dass Alec lächelte und unterbrach den Kuss. Alecs wunderschöne haselnussbraune Augen sahen tief in seine. Er fand dort die Liebe, von der er glaubte, sie für immer verloren zu haben. Magnus vergaß alles um sich herum. Er drehte Alec auf den Rücken und beugte sich über ihn. Er küsste Alec jetzt mit dem selben Maß an Verlangen, wie noch eben zuvor mit Zärtlichkeit. Alec begrüßte Magnus Leidenschaft und klammerte sich an seinen Schultern fest. Es störte ihn nicht, dass er Spuren hinterließ, denn Magnus Kuss wurde drängender. Er griff nach Magnus Hüfte und zog, bis er völlig auf ihm lag. Alec winkelte seine Knie an damit Magnus zwischen seinen Beinen zu liegen kam. 

Er wollte ihn dort. Er brauchte ihn dort. 

Alec schob seine Hände unter das Bündchen von Magnus Shorts, ergriff seine Backen und drückte seine Hüften nach oben. 

Noch enger, noch näher. 

Magnus bewegte sich auf ihm, nur mit den Hüften. Alec konnte fühlen, wie sich Magnus Arschbacken unter seinen Händen anspannten. Das machte ihn schier verrückt. 

„Magnus…“ stöhnte er heiser.

„Ich bin hier… Ich bin hier, mein Lieber.“ Magnus griff Alecs Kiefer und sah ihn an. 

Langsam öffnete Alec die Augen, sein Blick war vor Begierde verschleiert. 

„Was möchtest du? Was brauchst du?“

„Dich! Ich brauche nur dich! In mir. Bitte, Magnus.“ Alecs flüsternde Stimme turnte Magnus an, jedes Mal. 

Er machte es nie mit Absicht. Magnus wusste nicht einmal ob Alec sich darüber klar war, was für eine Wirkung diese Stimme auf ihn hatte. Alecs heisere, geflüsterten Worte fuhren direkt in Magnus Schwanz. 

Mit zarten Fingerspitzen fuhr Magnus den immer noch bekannten Weg von Alecs Kiefer zu seiner Schulter, seinem Schlüsselbein. Er folgte diesem Weg über Alecs Brust und zeichnete kleine Kreise über seine linke Brustwarze.

„Das fühlt sich so gut an.“

„Auch für mich.“ Magnus küsste und knabberte den Pfad entlang, den seine Finger bereits erkundet hatten. „Du schmeckst immer noch so wie früher.“

Alec zog seine Hände aus Magnus Boxershorts. Er streichelte Magnus Rücken, seine Schultern und Nacken und fing wieder von vorne an. Jedes Mal wurde seine Berührung fester und fordernder.

Es war einerlei, ob Alecs Fingernägel in seinen Schultern Magnus stärker an Alecs Brustwarzen saugen ließ oder ob Alec von dem Vergnügen, das von Magnus Zunge und seinen Zähnen ausgelöst wurde, mitgerissen wurde. Es war ihnen egal.

Magnus gönnte Alecs Nippeln ein wenig Erholung. Er streichelte noch einmal mit den Daumen über die festen Knubbel und verteilte kleine Küsse bis zum Bauchnabel. Er rutschte an Alecs Körper entlang, bis Alecs Schenkel in seinen Achselhöhlen seine Bewegungen stoppten. Alecs weiche Haut war so verführerisch. Magnus saugte und knabberte an der zarten Haut neben Alecs Bauchnabel und hinterließ Spuren auf seiner blassen Haut. Alecs Hände waren in Magnus Haaren. Es war das einzige, das er erreichen konnte. Magnus drückte Alecs Knie ein wenig nach außen und legte dadurch die empfindliche Stelle in seiner Leiste frei. Seine Hand fuhr die Innenseite von Alecs Schenkel entlang, seine Zunge neckend und kitzelnd. Aber nicht dort, wo Alec ihn sehnsüchtig erwartete. 

So nah, und doch so fern. 

Jedes Mal, wenn Magnus Mund weiter wanderte, und seine Erkundigungen fortsetzte, ohne seinen Schwanz zu berühren, stöhnte er frustriert. 

"Magnus..." 

"Hmmm?" Magnus hörte nicht auf, Alecs Schritt zu küssen und kleine Knutschflecke zu platzieren. 

"Bitte hör auf mich zu zärgern." 

Magnus hob den Kopf, stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen und sah Alec an. "Was möchtest du? Was soll ich tun?" 

"Ich..." Alec holte tief Luft. Er erwiderte Magnus Blick. "Kannst du...?" Sein Herz schlug schnell und kräftig in seiner Brust. 

"Alles, was du willst. Alles." Magnus hatte aufgehört Alec zu streicheln und wartete auf seine Antwort. 

"Ich möchte deinen Mund, ich möchte deine Lippen spüren." 

Magnus senkte den Kopf und verteilte viele kleine Küsse über die Länge von Alecs Schwanz, bis er an der Spitze angekommen war. Alecs Schwanz zuckte und erhob sich aus der kleinen Pfütze aus Lusttropfen, die sich auf seinem Bauch angesammelt hatte. Magnus reagierte auf die Einladung und nahm die Eichel in den Mund ohne seine Hände von Alecs Schenkeln zu lösen. 

Alec ließ seinen Kopf auf das Kissen fallen. Er schloß die Augen und klammerte sich mit beiden Händen am Kopfende des Bettes fest. Langsam schob Magnus seinen Mund an Alecs Erektion entlang, bis er fast die gesamte Länge mit seiner Zunge umspielen konnte. Magnus nutzte seinen Speichel um es für Alec angenehmer zu machen. Er bewegte seinen Kopf an Alecs harter Länge. Was er in seinem Mund nicht aufnehmen konnte, umschloß er mit seiner Hand. Magnus Lippen spielten mit Alecs Frenulum, schoben die Vorhaut soweit zurück, wie es ging, sein Daumen fuhr mit leichten Druck über die Ader auf der Unterseite von Alecs Schwanz. 

"Oh Gott, Magnus. Was machst du nur mit mir?" Jeder Mann konnte ihm seinen Schwanz lutschen. Aber nur Magnus konnte ihn um seinen Verstand bringen. Alec versuchte still liegen zu bleiben. Er wollte nicht, dass er Magnus versehentlich seinen Dödel in den Rachen rammte und er würgen musste. Aber er machte sich unnötig Sorgen. Magnus kannte seine Grenzen und seine Hand um Alecs Schwanz verhinderte das. Magnus genoß es, Alec Vergnügen zu bereiten. Sein zufriedenes Brummen sandte Vibrationen bis in Alecs Inneres. 

Als Alecs Beine anfingen unkontrolliert zu zucken, ließ Magnus langsam Alecs Schwanz aus seinem Mund gleiten. Auch wenn er es geliebt hätte, Alec auf seiner Zunge zu schmecken, er hatte andere Pläne mit seinem Boyfriend. Magnus küsste die wundervolle Eichel ein letztes Mal und legte sich neben Alec. Seine Fingerspitzen führte er zart über Alecs Oberschenkel, seine Hüfte und seinen Rücken. Sie tauschten liebevolle Blicke und zärtliche Küsse. 

Magnus drehte sich um und holte aus seiner Nachttischschublade eine neue Tasche Gleitgel. Irgendwann Mitte Januar hatte er seine Schublade leer geräumt und alles weggeworfen. Er wusste, wohin seine Beziehungen mit Alec führen würde, dass es etwas Ernsthaftes war, dass er wieder genau so tief und hoffnungslos verliebt war wie zuvor. Er wollte auch in dieser Beziehung neu anfangen und wollte mit Alec einen reinen, sauberen Beginn. Er wollte keine alten Überbleibsel nutzen. Magnus hatte sich sofort nach Neujahr nochmal testen lassen. Obwohl Alec immer darauf bestand, ein Kondom zu benutzen, war sein letzter Test vor rund 8 Monaten, nach dem letzten Mal schlechten Sex. (Was nicht unbedingt an dem anderen Kerl lag. Seine Sehnsucht nach Magnus wurde halt einfach immer größer, je näher das Ende der Vierjahresfrist rückte. Dass er währenddessen mehrmals Magnus Namen nannte war dem Spaß auch nicht gerade förderlich.) 

Als Magnus sich wieder Alec zuwandte, umschloß Alec seine Wange, strich mit dem Daumen über sein Jochbein. Er zog Magnus näher an sich heran. Sein Kuss sprach von so vielem, seinem Vertrauen, seiner Liebe, seinem Vergnügen, seiner Lust und Verlangen. Langsam beendete er den Kuss. Er drehte sich auf den Bauch, legte den Kopf auf seine verschränkten Arme und sah Magnus an. Mehr Zustimmung benötigte Magnus nicht. Er behielt die Flasche durex in der Hand um das dickflüssige Gel anzuwärmen. Mit seinem Zeigefinger fuhr er die Kurve von Alecs Wirbelsäule entlang. Er lehnte sich über Alec und küßte seinen unteren Rücken. 

"Ich könnte dich stundenlang streicheln und küssen. Irgendwie bekomme ich nicht genug von dir." Magnus setzte seine kleinen Küsse auf Alecs Backen fort. Alec spannte sein Gesäß an und grinste. "Genug Vorspiel. Komm zur Sache."

"Womit habe ich dich verdient? Zu dem Punkt werde ich noch kommen, bleib unbesorgt." Magnus zwinkerte. 

Alec wackelte mit seinem Arsch. "Dir gehört mein Herz und meinen Arsch."

Magnus gab einen kleinen Klaps auf Alecs Hintern. "Und was für ein Arsch das ist." 

Alec winkelte sein Knie an und lehnte sich etwas zurück. Er beobachtete, wie Magnus die Linie seines Rückens, seine Hüfte und langen Oberschenkel betrachtete und seine Finger seinem Blicken folgen ließ. Alec erschauderte vor Vorfreude. Er zog sein Knie noch etwas weiter hoch um Magnus einzuladen. 

Magnus öffnete die Flasche Gleitgel und verteilte davon auf seine Finger und Alecs Eingang. Alec hob die Hüften an als Magnus langsam einen Finger durch die enge Rosette schob. Er konnte nicht widerstehen Alecs Pobacken zu küssen und zu beknabbern. Alec war so verdammt eng. Auch wenn Alec deutlich seine Ungeduld zeigte, nahm Magnus sich Zeit, Alec gründlich vorzubereiten. 

"Magnus, ich bin bereit. Lass mich nicht noch länger warten. Ich brauche mehr, ich brauche dich." Alec sah Magnus über seine Schulter hinweg an. 

Magnus zog seine Finger aus Alecs warmen Kanal. Er beugte sich über Alecs Rücken und küsste ihn tief. Bevor Magnus fragen konnte, wie Alec ihn wollte, drehte er sich bereits auf den Rücken und zog Magnus auf sich. Alec hielt ihn mit beiden Armen fest umschlungen. Er brauchte diesen intimen Moment. Er musste jetzt einfach Magnus Gewicht auf sich spüren. Magnus sah in Alecs Augen und wartete auf sein kurzes Nicken, darauf, dass er seine Hände von ihm löste. Magnus nahm seinen eigenen harten Schwanz in die Hand und führte ihn zu Alecs wartender Öffnung. Vorsichtig schob er ihn hinein, ließ Alec Zeit, sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass sein Schwanz ihn noch weiter gedehnt zu werden. Zentimeter für Zentimeter spürte er Alecs pulsierende Hitze an seiner Männlichkeit. Alecs Hände an seinem Hintern zogen ihn noch weiter hinein. Magnus sah Alec in die Augen. Er wollte diesen Moment gemeinsam mit ihm teilen, dieses Gefühl miterleben, wenn er in ihn eindrang. Alec schloss die Augen, legte seine Beine um Magnus Hüften, als Magnus begann sich in ihm bewegte, zuerst langsam, dann langsam schneller, kraftvoller werdend. Magnus schob Alecs Beine bis zu seiner Taille hinauf, senkte den Kopf, suchte Alecs Mund, um ihn zu küssen. Alec stöhnte und keuchte an seinen Lippen. Magnus harter Schwanz traf mit jedem Stoß Alecs G-Punkt, seine harten Bauchmuskeln rieben Alecs erigierten Penis zwischen ihren Körpern. Es war beiden klar, es würde nicht lange dauern. Nicht, weil sie beide seit Monaten keinen Sex mehr hatten, sondern weil sie seit über vier Jahren nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen hatten. Sie wollten einfach nur ihre Lust, ihre Begierde nacheinander stillen. Für raffinierte Stellungen und ausdauernden Sex war später noch Zeit. Alecs Mund zog einen Pfad über Magnus Kiefer, seine Wange und seinen Hals. Er hielt sich mit seinen Zähnen an Magnus Halsbeuge fest und schrie seine Lust in Magnus Haut. Alec stemmt beide Hände gegen Magnus Oberkörper und drückt ihn nach oben. Seine Beine legten sich noch enger um Magnus Taille. Er mochte diese Position. Er konnte sehen, wo sich ihre Körper vereinigten. Er konnte sehen, wie sich Magnus Bauchmuskeln bei jedem Stoß bewegten. Aber vor allem liebte er diese Position weil der Anhänger von Magnus Halskette auf seiner Brust tanzte. 

"Alexander..." 

"Laß los ... laß einfach los." 

Und Magnus ließ los. Der Anblick völliger Extase auf Magnus Gesicht reichte aus, um Alec folgen zu lassen. Magnus brach auf seinem Liebhaber zusammen und vergrub seinen Kopf in Alecs Halsbeuge, als Alec seine Arme erschöpft auf die Matratze fallen ließ. Er war erledigt, er wurde ausgelaugt.

Nach einem Moment stemmte Magnus sich hoch auf seine Ellenbogen, rollte von Alec herunter und ging ins Badezimmer. Er wusch sich, befeuchtete einen Waschlappen mit warmen Wasser und nahm ein kleines Handtuch. Alec lag immer noch so da, auf seinem Bett ausgebreitet, völlig weggetreten, atmete er noch unregelmäßig. Ein Bein lang ausgestreckt, das andere angewinkelt und zur Seite geneigt, erlaubte es Magnus einen köstlichen Blick auf Alecs Körper, auf die Spuren ihres leidenschaftlichen Liebesspiels. Magnus betrachtete Alec, wie er so da lag, jeder Knutschfleck, jeder Abdruck seiner Zähne und jeder Kratzer schrieb eine Landkarte der Liebe, die nur sie beide lesen konnten. Magnus wußte, ohne es im Spiegel bestätigt gesehen zu haben, dass er ähnliche Spuren trug wie Alec. Er bemerkte, dass sein Sperma wie flüssige Perlen aus Alecs Öffnung sickerten. Die Pfütze auf dem Bettlaken schimmerte wie Perlmutt. Erregung stieg erneut in ihm empor. Auf allen Vieren krabbelte er übers Bett. Er ließ seine Hände über die farbigen Markierungen fahren, liebkoste liebevoll die geschundene Haut. Magnus steckte seine Zunge durch die noch leicht geöffnete Rosette und badete in seinem eigenen Sperma. Er nahm den Waschlappen und wusch die letzten Spuren ihrer beider Leidenschaft von Alecs Körper. 

Alec bewegte sich mit einem zufriedenen Stöhnen. „Ich habe das so sehr vermisst!“

Magnus krabbelte an Alecs Seite und legte sich neben ihn. „Was? Sex? Du hattest doch Sex … zwischendurch.“

„Ja. Und ich bin wirklich nicht stolz darauf.“ Alec drehte seinen Kopf von Magnus weg. 

Magnus legte einen Finger unter Alecs Kinn und drehte ihn zurück. „Alec, es ist vollkommen in Ordnung.“

„Ich weiß. Aber trotzdem hat es sich jedes Mal angefühlt, als würde ich dich betrügen. Ich habe ihn gevögelt und bin dann Heim gegangen.“

„Du bist nie dort geblieben? Oder hast ihn bei dir übernachten lassen?“

„Nein, niemals. In der ganzen Zeit war nie jemand bei mir zu Hause. Ich wollte keinen Mann in meiner Wohnung haben. Entweder waren wir in einem Motel oder bei demjenigen, mit dem ich dann halt geschlafen habe, allerdings niemals zweimal mit demselben. Ich habe es durchgezogen und bin danach weg.“

Alec konnte sich nur noch vage an ein paar Gesichter erinnern und an noch weniger bis gar keinen der Namen mehr, wenn er sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht hatte danach zu fragen. Es war ja nicht so als würde er sie auf seine Weihnachtskartenliste schreiben wollen. 

„Was hast du denn dann gemeint? Was hast du vermisst?“ Mit purer Zärtlichkeit strich Magnus seinem Alexander ein paar Haare zurück, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen. 

„Bottoming. Ich habe das Gefühl vermisst völlig ausgefüllt zu sein.“

„Du meinst, du hast nur…“ Magnus hielt überrascht in der Bewegung inne. 

Alec nickte. „Magnus, ich konnte noch nicht einmal den Gedanken ertragen, jemand anderes als dich in mir zu haben. Es war sowieso alles nicht wirklich erbaulich, aber das hätte ich nicht ertragen.“

Magnus hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, sich noch mehr in Alec zu verlieben, aber er hatte sich getäuscht. Diesen Irrtum nahm er allerdings gerne hin. 

„Alec?“

„Ja?“

„Jetzt weniger reden, dafür mehr Action." Magnus Kuss brauchte nicht lange, um ihrer beider Leidenschaft wieder anzufachen. 

„Viel mehr Action.“ flüsterte er zwischen zwei Küssen. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bedanken bei: [AtowncalledMalec ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec) und [emmeboo79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmeboo79) für ihre Hilfe bei der Suche nach den richtigen Wörtern und für ihre Geduld bei meinen Fragen zu englischen Redewendungen (in der englischen Version).

**Author's Note:**

> Für Anregungen und Beschwerden stehe ich gerne zur Verfügung unter  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Imandras)  
> oder  
> [ tumblr ](https://imandras.tumblr.com)


End file.
